Nina Edwards invades Hogwarts
by xEdoru
Summary: She is a single child of a single mother in London. Funny, rebellious with a mean streak and ambitions that take first place in her life. That is until financial issues persuade her to go to Hogwarts. Friendships are made and secrets revealed. Canonical pairs and events are as close to original work as possible. Just to be clear: NOT Harry and OC romance. Enjoy :
1. Year 1 Chapter 1

The day my life changed from boring and weird to boring, weird and scary happed around the beginning of the summer holidays. After leaving the Miserable Arnold's Primary School for troubled children a week before the holidays, due to an unfortunate fire that burned the whole place down, I was waiting for more excitement to come.

Needless to say it did.

I was strolling in the little garden behind the block of flats, acting like a duck with ADHD, when a giant bird flew into my head, making me topple over, roll on the ground and flop face first into mud. What a great start to the day.

When I got up, the ruffled bird, an owl, was staring at me creepily with its giant yellowish eyes.

It also happened to drop a thick envelope into my lap. The very moment the yellow thing with shiny emerald ink landed in my lap, the bird decided to fly off and sit on the balcony rail of my mum's apartment. Suspicious.  
No it must have been luck.

The envelope was meant for moi and had a curious address. Who knows where I sleep?

By the way, I sleep in the study room. It's awesome because there's books and a sofa that becomes a bed and has a secret compartment to hide the duvet in and I made an even more secret place for my treasures in the wall behind it. Shh, it's confidential, okay?

So I went back inside when I realised a group of neighbouring kids was staring and pointing at me. After giving them a good glare or two for measure, I began my journey up the never ending staircase.

The tiny apartment we lived in could be found on the fifth floor, just high enough to wind me on the way up. I couldn't be described as the fittest of kids my age.

The place itself wasn't too shabby. A small living room with only a cheap TV, puffy sofa and a tiny coffee table greeted as the first room. On the right was a kitchen annexe in horrendous pinks with a wicked breakfast bar, I always smacked into it when running to get my coat. In the corner was a round table -harhar- surrounded by three mismatched chairs. On top of it were many trinkets, bills, postcards and whatnots. The left hand wall was mostly glass and outside it was the balcony. Rodger was still owlin' the rail like a boss. Like an owl.

I named the owl Rodger. Deal.

From the living room you could see three doors: to the study, the bathroom and the bedroom. No one was home.

After taking a seat on the ugly sofa, I ripped the top off the envelope, revealing two pieces of parchment and something shiny and colourful. A train ticket.

"What a stupid joke, everyone knows there isn't a platform 9 and 3/4!" I shouted, disappointed. It must have been a prank from my friends, I thought. They probably found out I'm going away to a boarding school in Cornwall and were annoyed. I decided to read the letters anyway to fully get the joke, maybe think of something good to get back at them.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Edwards,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

They did a great job with the handwriting and 'proper English'. I was so proud of them.

Even more than when we made our head teacher think she was going to be in a movie and had her dress up. Good times...

The second parchment said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

It was hilarious. Yep you guessed it: I was rolling on the floor, giggling my head off.

That was when my mum returned home.

"Nina, I'm home." she greeted me cheerfully, until she saw me spazzing it up on the floor.

"What the hell? I thought you grew out of this craziness! You're a young lady now so start acting like it!" rolling her eyes, she stepped over me and headed to the kitchen while I got up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her take the pot of lasagne out of the refrigerator and throw it into the yellow microwave.

"Sorry, mum, but you have to see this, it's hilarious!" I jumped excitedly "I think Caitlin found out what school I'm going to and did a prank." Needless to say I couldn't stop laughing, so the words sounded sputtered out and hard to understand. I handed her the letter.

My mum's name is Emma. She's a feisty redhead with loving brown eyes that sometimes go green. It's a shame I look more like my father. Since I never met him I used to think I was an orphan, but a lesson on genetics cleared my suspicions.

Did I tell you I'm a bit paranoid?

Well I am.

During my great description of myself and my family to random people reading my thoughts, mum finished reading the letter and looked really confused. I had no idea why, the reasoning and letter seemed straightforward to me.

"Why would Caitlin do this? She could just dye your hair green or whatever little kids do for revenge..?"

"I believe you mean young ladies, mother dear" I hobbled over to her, speaking with the poshest accent I could pull off.

She laughed at me then said to forget it. I did not. How can you forget that? I must do this to someone at my new school. It'd be so funny if they dropped out, thinking it was true.

I giggled. Mum probably thinks I'm a twit.

Not a pregnant fish twit, but silly person twit. Just so you don't get confused.

"Dinner's ready, eat it or whatever." mum said, putting on her high heels on her way to the door, after she set the lasagne pot on the bar, together with a plate. "I'll be back late, so don't forget to lock the door, honey!"

And she went. She was always working lately. One of the reasons why I was going to the boarding school, life in London was more expensive for two than one person. That and I always wanted to see the seals.  
There are seals in Cornwall, right? And chickens, grizzly bears and the cookie monster, but I didn't want to see them. They'd steal my lunch cakes.

I wasn't hungry, but I still ate some lasagne, covered with ketchup. Mm, heavenly ketchup.

It's official I'm marrying ketchup. It makes my life.

But wait, I still didn't tell you what made my life much more scary.

It happened the next morning, after I made coffee for mum and Fred, or Eric, maybe Bruce. I wasn't sure. There was someone at the door, knocking in a funky rhythm.

Opening the door, I saw a tall, thin woman with a stern face who wore a strange scarlet robe-dress.

"Good morning, is this the Edwards family residence?" she asked with a friendly tone of voice.

"Yes. My name's Nina and you are?" the manners lessons on TV did work after all.

She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, a teacher at Hogwarts. This caused a lot of giggles that turned into laughter that turned into rolling on the floor. Yep I'm a freak.

"P-please come in." I rolled out of the way, still flailing on the floor.

'Professor McGonagall' seemed freaked out and unsure how to respond. I have that effect on people. Who cared anyway, she was an actress sent by Caitlin.

I calmed down and got up feeling awkward. So I did what was taught to me.

"Would you like some tea? Please sit down, if you please." okay, the Indian accent wasn't needed. Bite me.

"Milk with one sugar, please." she said, sitting on the sofa. She now seemed mildly amused, looking at me with a wise eye, as if she had me all figured out. I hated that gaze. "Is your mother home?"

"Yes, I'll go get her for you"

Soon we all sat down with tea and some cookies. Mum had her Sunday dress on, even though it was the middle of the week and Gary, Tom, Frankie was still asleep. The professor took a deep breath in and looked at me for a good minute. Creepy.

"I believe you have received a letter yesterday." She began. "I came here to explain everything to you, as you don't know about the magic world yet.  
Nina, you are a witch."

Silence. Gee thanks. Not the first time someone called me a witch, but the teachers generally prefer 'Demon Spawn' after being covered in chalk or staining goo when entering the classroom. She hadn't even taught me yet and she already knew my friends' and my nature.

She thought I didn't believe her, so she continued.  
"Have you ever done something inexplicable or unusual when upset or stressed?"

The answer was yes, but I was still thinking it was a joke. Then Professor McGonagall turned into a cat and back, and made some things appear and disappear when waving a stick.

"WHO GOT DRUGS?" I shouted, panicked and unhappy I was drugged when I'm normally really careful. How could she get me when I made the tea? They're getting sneakier and sneakier.

It took a few more hours until I was sure it wasn't a joke. Even longer to persuade me to come, but free tuition, food and bed with a donation from school to fund some of my books sounded pretty promising as opposed to the boarding school fees . As the sun begun to set, the decision was made. I, Nina Edwards would be attending Hogwarts.

And that's what changed my life. I should've thrown her out. Bugger.

And that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Comment and love at will.

Eddie xo


	2. Chapter 2

I spent all the time I could with friends, especially Caitlin, my long-time partner-in-crime and best friend. I knew I had to leave them behind and lie to them about Hogwarts, which didn't seem fair to do, shouldn't my friends know about my magic in case I blow something up?

All the stress got to me. I started doing random accidental magic, like turning ducks gold, flooding the apartment next door and making the teapot tap-dance to a really old tune.

As scheduled, professor McGonagall arrived a week after our first meeting to take me shopping. I didn't have much money, but I hoped it'd be enough.

"Come along now, miss Edwards" she led me through the backstreets of London, ducking into narrow, shady alleys, then coming out into wide shopping districts. I got a headache from all of the turns.

A shop seemingly grew out of nowhere in front of us, which no one else seemed to notice.

Curious.

Being me, I tripped through the door, made a high pitch screech fit for bat ears only, tumbled over and knocked a table over, sending the customers flying. Oops.

"I've arrived!" I got up and made a dramatic pose.

No one clapped, bugger. But I did hear some distant giggles and the barman seemed amused.

"Miss Edwards, please refrain from making a spectacle of yourself" I decided to indulge her to the best of my abilities.

"This is called the Diagon Alley, the only ministry approved shopping district in London." she led me through the place, showing me all the shops and places, putting emphasis on the ones we will visit.

"Professor, you said you teach transmutation, what other subjects are there?"

"You have the basic lessons everyone has to take until the sixth year: astronomy, charms, potions, history, herbology, defence against the dark arts and my subject."

I didn't listen, I was staring at a big lady who was laughing menacingly while steering a bubbling mixture. She had a necklace of rodent heads and black robes that looked spelled into fluttering around her ankles.

Snapping out of my thoughts when we reached the goblin bank, I saw a family of three with a bushy haired daughter looking at a yellow parchment.

I exchanged all of my money, after some banter with the foreign exchange goblin. I guess he increased the worth of my coins just to get rid of me, when I started insulting him and skipping around him, impersonating a duck.

I like ducks, okay?

So in the end, I got several gold galleons and three silver sickles. And eight galleons from the school. I also got a headache from the stupid values of the coins. Couldn't a galleon be 10 sickles or something?

First we went to the wand shop, because they were the most expensive requirement.

Meeting Mister Ollivander was great. He seemed in love with his wands and job.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall and a new student I presume?"

"My name's Nina Edwards." I said to him, but looking around the tiny shop.

"Alright. Which is your wand hand?" he asked, coming at me with a tape measure.

"Left" I said randomly, not knowing what a wand hand is. "No, right, left, right?"

"The hand you write with" helped the clerk, rolling his eyes.

The magic tape measure started floating and taking measurements while he hummed under his nose.

I was then presented with a wand. Just a plain stick that felt really hot, burning my hand when I tried to take it. Another flipped Mr Ollivander on his back.

A pile of wands, half wrecked shop and two hours later I felt ready to give up and go home.

"I believe this is the right one, willow, eleven inches, dragon heartstring. Give it a wave."

I took the wand, which floated up and hit me on the head.

"I give up! Magic is clearly not it for me. Thanks and goodbye! CORNWALL HERE I COME!" I screamed and stomped out into the street.

They caught me ten minutes later, outside Gringotts, where I wanted to change back that money and forget about this day.

Luck was not on my side today.

Ollivander spent a good few minutes rummaging deep inside the shop. I was fuming.

"Hmm, I know you're here somewhere. I put you there." he mumbled to his wands like a psycho. "Aha! Here it is. The wand for you, miss Edwards. I must admit you're a tricky customer."

He strolled over to me with a beat up box. The wand he took out was exquisite. It was slightly shorter than the others he showed me. It had a dark tinge to it, with a green gem at the bottom of the handle and carved in swirls and patterns that also increased the grip.

"Ten and a quarter inches, cherry, thestral hair. It was a commissioned by a lord from Romania. Very rare indeed."

I took it. Nothing happened. When I waved it, a rainbow floated out of it, staying in air for a few seconds.

"So that's what was meant to happen?" I asked, putting the wand down.

"Yes, that'll be seven galleons"

I paid, bid goodbye to the owner and strolled around Diagon Alley, since I lost professor McGonagall.

The shop I found was a dirty and queer bookshop, seemingly without bookshelves as all works were stacked up in a pyramid.  
It was a second hand book shop, where most books were really cheap and mostly undamaged.

The clerk found my school books for me and I chose a few additional books to learn about wizards and for pranks. I asked if he had the books for second years also, after telling him I'm shopping for the whole family. He did.

As thanks for buying over ten books in one go, I got a friendly discount.

I found McGonagall in front of Madam Malkins' shop.

"I finally found you, young lady! Running off, twice in a day! If you got lost or hurt what would I tell your mother?"

"Sorry, professor. I got my books." I showed her the book bag.

A few shops later we were done, but I still had some money left.

"professor, how much does a pet cost?" I looked longingly at the pet shop.

"There should be some you can afford. We can take a look."

I knew what pet I wanted. An owl. Who wants to be a witch with a cat? So stereotypical.

Inside the shop there were many rodents, cats, snakes and toads. In the corner display, I could see giant lizards and a chameleon. I stepped back outside to look at the owls. There was a snow white owl, that looked wise and dependable, a funky colourful, but miniature owl, a few sleeping brown ones and The One.

He was black with bright yellow eyes, a sharp beak and what looked like knife sharp talons. And violent.

The owl rattled the cage in fury, biting the fingers of anyone trying to pet him.

His price was really lowered; he must've been here a long time. Staring defiantly into his eyes, until he relented, I held my hand up, slowly touching the cage. He did seem ready to attack, so I took my hand off again.

"This one. I want this one."

Needless to say, mother was livid, when I returned with more stuff than I owned already and a pet.

The rest of the summer was spent cleaning up after Altair whose name I took from my astrology book, my owl, reading about wizards and practicing spells. I knew it was forbidden, but before going to school I could argue it was accidental magic.

Caitlin freaked out when I showed her Altair and made me promise to write her letters and visit when I came back home for Christmas.

As the end of august was nearing, I started sorting my things out, making sure to pack everything. I had a little problem with the books and after an hour of practice, shrunk my books to a half of their sizes. The second year books were handy.

I remembered that some things were still hidden in the wall just as my mum and I were leaving the house. And my wand was still in my school bag, under the desk.

It wouldn't do not to traditionally fall down the stairs, but being crushed under the trunk was an added bonus.

"Hurry up Nina, you'll be late! Got the ticket? Clothes, books, all the witchy stuffs? Altair, god knows I don't want him to stay here, do you have him?" she went on while turning the car on and driving off.

Altair was next to me, staring curiously at the road and cars.

Thankfully I didn't miss the train.

Thanks for reading! Please comment at own will. Any opinion welcomed.

With love  
Eddie xo


	3. Chapter 3

Where was I? Oh yes. King's Cross. It was crammed with all sorts of people. Tall, muscled, short, round and squishy; all of them carried bags and luggage, running from train to train. I had a few run-ins with them, including an obese man who was snorting in laughter with a thin woman and a short boy with really messy hair and round glasses. I ended up getting weird looks and a few nasty comments.

Reaching platforms 9 and 10 I found no platform 9 and 3/4. I would have been surprised if the magical train wasn't concealed. I looked around. The dark haired boy was now alone, looking at a family of redheads. I leaned on the wall between the platforms.

Bam!

That was the sound of my greatly surprised self hitting the floor of platform 9 and 3/4. Fortunately no one seemed interested. The giant red train looked amazing. It had 'Hogwarts Express' written in gold letters on the front and had at least twelve carriages.

I made my way to where I saw many short people, the last carriages, so I could get a good place. After a short walk I found an empty compartment and sat near the window, placing all of my luggage in front of me. I had to sort my things out after all.

Choosing one of the day robes and the pointed hat and fishing out my wand from my vast schoolbag was a challenge, but I finally fit my trunk away as a boy came in.

"Hi. I'm Neville L-longbottom. Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure, it's just me here. My name's Nina."

Neville was as shy as they came, stuttering and blushing whenever he got stuck on a word or if asked a question. He cluttered about, tripping on his clothes before he finally sat down, a frog in his lap.

"Her name is Trevor. I'm always losing her."

"I know what you mean, Altair, my owl, always flies off somewhere."

"Are you a first year too?" he asked.

"Yes. I first thought it was a joke, when I got my letter."

"Oh. You're a muggle born, huh? My grandma was so happy I got a letter, she got me Trevor."

"Muggle born? That sounds insulting." I was confused.

"A muggle is a non magical person. If you're insulted by that, wait until they call you a mudblood."

"Let them try. I was practicing some good hexes all summer!" I sneered. If they want to call me names, they better be ready for consequences.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, Nina" Neville joked almost silently.

Then a girl came in. Her hair was quite long but still frizzed up, making her head look at least twice its size. She also carried a thick book entitled 'History of Hogwarts'.

"Hello. You're first years too, aren't you? My name is Hermione Granger. Is it alright if I sit here? Everywhere else seems full and I don't want to sit with the higher classes."

Neville looked as if her monologue passed his brain completely. I guess it was up to me.

"Ok, sit down. I'm Nina and this is Longbottom, Neville Longbottom." she didn't get my joke. Maybe she was sheltered.

I swiftly regretted my invitation, as Miss Granger's life-goal, it seemed, was to annoy the living daylights out of me by her constant chatter.

"...Of course I read all my textbooks already and memorised them. I hope that's enough. I mean why... and I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw if possible. And most books now say Slytherin is no good..."

"I'll probably be a Hufflepuff." said Neville suddenly. "Everybody knows it's a house for wimps and the least clever ones."

"Then you'll be the first Hufflepuff to prove them wrong." I said when I saw Hermione opening her mouth.

Neville looked shocked, pleasantly. And blushed bright red. I could tell he had more insecurities than Granger had confidence about her intelligence.

I quickly excused myself and left when she continued babbling on. I distinctly remember hearing a croak of a toad as I stepped into the corridor.

Most compartments had their curtains pulled shut, but one had a group of boys in the door. I stepped closed to eavesdrop.

"I believe I can choose my own friends, thanks" I heard a voice. Then a brawl started up, ending in the three boys running out, screaming about a rat. Seriously?

The boy with the dark hair from earlier spotted me and looked suspicious.

"Hi, I'm Nina. And you?"  
I stuttered through the door and sat down next to him, opposite the red-haired boy, probably related to that family.

"Are you the one that fell through the wall? Ha-ha I saw you." started the boy rudely. " I'm Ron. Weasley. I have three brothers in the higher years."

"I'm Harry."

"Oh. I saw you outside I think. I might've bumped into your dad."

"Uncle" he corrected me with a pained expression. Oh.

"Sorry. I don't have a dad either, not that it helps." I said.

"Want a chocolate frog?" obvious change of subject, but I wouldn't say no to sweets.

"Sure."

We spent some time chatting, after I fell off my seat twice, once when a witch on the card moved, then when I spazzed too much when laughing. Ron was about to cast a spell on his rat, when Hermione came in.

"Oh. There you are. Have you seen a toad? A boy lost it. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are..?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter"

"Pleasure. Of course I've read all about you, Harry Potter. I see you're doing magic. Let's see it." she sat down next to Ron and stared impatiently.

Of course a stupid nursery rhyme wasn't a spell, but no, she had to be full of herself and show off her skill.

Then she went on in her search of Trevor. I swore I could still hear a croak from somewhere.

Soon came the time to change into our robes and we pulled into Hogsmeade station. I quickly tucked my wand into the deep pocket of my skirt and rushed out after Harry towards the giant man.

Soon we were all sat down in boats and floated over the lake. The view was amazing, but the rocking boat was making me slightly sea sick.

Then came the sorting. The most stressful part of the journey, it seemed. I was really scared when Ron told me we would have to fight a troll. Just this once, I stood near Granger who was listing the spells she knew before professor McGonagall came and lead us to the great hall, where we stood in front of the elder students.

The old worn hat sang a catchy song I ended up swaying to and humming and then the sorting began. At least it was not a troll wrestle.

As I stood there I wondered what house I could be in but came up short. I was easily frightened, goofy, suspicious of others and loyal to only those who earned it, I had honour but no super pride or great knowledge. I would be a misfit in each house.

Then came the death sentence.

"Edwards, Nina... please step forward."

I willed my feet to move and put on the wretched hat. It was quiet for a few seconds as my thoughts span about, making me feel dizzy and like I was suffocating.

'I see a lot of ambition, yes.. Oh and what a need to learn, to gain experience, hmm... But not Ravenclaw, no. Where do I put you?'

'I don't care, just choose quickly' I thought, feeling the stares of people around me. I was more of a private, secretive person, the shadow leader and not comfortable in front of them all.

The hat seemed to make its mind up finally.

"Slytherin!" It said loud enough so that everyone could hear.

Ron gave me a pointed glare, Neville and Harry looked surprised. While my knees felt more like jelly than anything else, I still walked straight and confident, towards the Slytherin table. A few girls smiled at me and I waved back to Crabbe, who was sorted before me and who sat directly opposite me.

After Hermione, Neville, Harry and Ron were sorted onto Gryffindor I sat disappointed, knowing that house rivalry could change any friendship I could have with them.

Once the feast began, so did the conversation. All slitherins were talking about their families and laughing at something Malfoy, who instantly became the prince of first years, joked about. Probably Harry.

"And you? I don't think Edwards is a wizarding family name." said Blaise Zabini, an Italian-looking boy.

"I'm a half blood." I said sharply, cutting any further questions off with a look.

I knew it was a lie, but I didn't know my father. The chances were that it might as well have been a wizard.

I began talking about school, wands and ducks to Blaise, who seemed alienated from the others. He laughed when I told him about Ollivanders and agreed that ducks do have a kind of magic gift.

I was so busy talking I forgot to eat and after I tried pumpkin juice and spat it out at Pansy Parkinson who sat on my left, I decided to just take a mint or two and let my stomach calm down from the excitement.

When the feast ended, we were guided to the dungeons and to our separate dormitories. Our trunks were already beside our beds and Desdemona told me Altair was taken to the owlery tower with other owls and that she'll help me find him tomorrow when I started panicking.

After getting changed and unpacking some of my things, I fell into a dreamless sleep until the next morning.

I seriously hope someone will read this because it feels so sad. If you don't really like it please tell me what to do to improve.

Eddie xo


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came way too soon. Since our dorm was in the dungeons, there was no sunlight to wake me with annoying warm rays on my eyes, so I was happy to stay in bed.

Idea not shared by other first year girls.

They were using a pink book with many moving photos of girls and spells. These were beauty spells, to make the hair tidier or easier to tame, to clean any dirt off your clothes, to mask the bags under your eyes... It was overwhelming.

They were casting them on each other, some more successful, others doing more damage than improvement. As an apology to Parkinson, I fixed her hair that went orange when she tried the 'knots away' charm.

I guess she forgave me.

The boys were waiting in the common room with the female prefect, Gemma Farley. (true)

"All right first years, let me tell you a few important rules in Slytherin.

Rule number one: all Slytherins stick together. You can fight between each other and hate your housemates but never show it to other houses. They all group around the Gryffindors and we're all we have, so trick up for every Slytherin, no matter what.

Rule two: Don't lose points. I could care less which school rules you break, but do NOT get caught, are we clear?

And the final rule from me: do your goddamn schoolwork. Your parents will not be able to let you off, especially with McGonagall.

The rest of the school might be against us but we can show them!"

She smiled at us, then got us lined up to go to the great hall for breakfast.

I felt better sitting down this morning and grabbed lots of toasts. I love toast! And ducks!  
Thankfully there was hot chocolate and milk to drink, so I stayed away from pumpkin juice.

Professor Snape, out head of house, a lanky, irritable individual, was giving out the timetables. I noticed some lessons had two houses mixed, like transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, herbology with Hufflepuffs and potions with Gryffindor.

I waved at Harry and Ron, who were seated so that they faced me. When Harry lifted his hand Ron grabbed it. Maybe they were arguing and didn't see me?

The lessons were mighty difficult. After completely messing up in herbology my robes were ripped to shreds and looked like dirty rags. History of Magic was deadly boring, in fact I think that's what killed out teacher. Astronomy was always too late in the evening and I struggled to keep my eyes open. The only lessons that seemed bearable were charms and transmutation where I excelled. After four days I was yet to have a potions or defence against the dark arts, DADA for short, lesson that were both on Friday.  
The lessons themselves weren't the only obstacle. First you had to find the classrooms.

Thanks to the Slytherin unity we always stuck together and usually could work out the general direction overall.

It goes without saying that none of the Gryffindors speak to me. I felt so lonely.

On Thursday evening, after tea I followed the duo out of the hall and cornered them when they got lost.

"Hey, are you lost?" I asked them, catching up.

"No" spat out an angry Ronald.

"So what are you doing in the astronomy tower near curfew?"

"And why is it any of your business, slimy spy?"

I was genuinely pissed off.

"Excuse me? And you say all Slytherins are prejudiced? What does that make you? You were nice and a great friend until the sorting! Now accusing me of spying?"

I get it. I'm a bitch. I blew off completely. Bugger.

Harry stood there awkwardly.

"Do you think I'm 'slimy scum' too Harry?" I asked when it was obvious Ron had no more arguments.

He seemed conflicted between his best friend Ron, who would probably not speak to him for days and me whom he doesn't see often anyway.

"Fine. Okay. It's not as if you Gryffindors have people who'd act opposite to you in the same house."

Did that make sense? Probably not, but I was too frustrated to care. I went off into the first bathroom and just cried. Cried because of silly boys, harsh teachers, difficult housemates and homesickness.

When I left the bathroom I realised that I didn't remember there being a bathroom or a door here for that matter. That was my problem with Hogwarts: everything moved about.  
The staircases lead to different places on different times of day and some had to be asked to move to somewhere. Doors swapped as often as the painted witches wizards and creatures visited each other and even the suits of armour could not be used as indicators.

That evening had me finishing all of my homework, practicing transfiguration and rereading my two potions books.

I was rudely woken up by Draco Malfoy when he came down from his dorm. I must have fallen asleep in the early morning hours.

"What have you been doing all night?" he asked, surprised to see me there.

"It's none of your business Draco, so leave me alone." I sleepily trod back to my dorm to sort myself out and fetch my books for defence against the dark arts this morning.

Some days I really liked Draco. He could be funny, re-enacting scenes from his made up adventures with muggles and joking about our professors, but on other days I barely stopped myself from releasing rabid ducks on him. Usually when he's talking about his father, muggle borns or Harry Potter.

I changed into a clean uniform, brushed my teeth and hair. After fetching my book, I even had time to organise my bag. My quills and parchment had a habit of going missing when I was rushing about.

Breakfast was uneventful, though I had to swap places with Millicent so I could avoid accidental eye contact with the Gryffindors. The table was filled with toast, sausages and other breakfast foods. Skimming the menu, I grabbed a cinnamon muffin. The smell itself was divine; the fresh, crispy aroma surrounded me as I bit into it.

Everyone had high hopes for professor Quirrel, as everyone told stories of his stutter and the smelly turban. The most believable was that he hid garlic in his hat to protect him from the vampire who swore revenge.

Unfortunately the lesson was boring. I understood less of Quirrel's stutter than sleeping in History of Magic, which was not an exaggeration. He attempted to recite the book, set us a homework, a roll of parchment on whatever topic we went through, and let us out earlier.

I thought it very fortunate, because we had to find our way to transmutation, somewhere on the other side of the castle.

"Today we'll be continuing last lesson's topic. Changing plants to paper." began professor McGonagall when we all sat down. She seemed annoyed, so I quickly scribbled down her directions and the notes she wrote on the board.

I need to invest in handwriting-improving quills. These notes were illegible. Instead, I started doodling ducks, multiple headed animals and dragons. Why did I think of those?

Halfway through the lesson we received a cactus per pair. I was sitting with Malfoy, who struggled in transfiguration and left his goons before they dragged him down.  
I felt bad for Crabbe and Goyle. Just because they idolised Draco he should not have used them as protection from anyone he was enemies with.

Our tries did not bring a fabulous effect, but the plant did flatten and Draco swore it was a lighter shade of green. McGonagall's patronising glance chased away any pride I might have felt.

The Slytherin first years were buzzing all through lunch, looking forward to our first potions lesson with Professor Snape, who was said to favour his house. It was all well considering all other teachers looked down on us, giving us less house points, taking more off than they would other houses and praised their meagre attempts.  
This was also the first lesson with Gryffindor, which spoke for itself.

The house rivalry, it seemed, was a given since Hogwarts was ever built; originating from disputes and tantrums of the two founders.  
The current witches and wizards continued the tradition with diabolical glee, hexing, pranking and competing at any opportunity. A detention for setting a rival house member's robes on fire was treated with pride and the culprit became a martyr in the eyes of his house. Frankly, it was ridiculous. Quack.

After eating we rushed to the dungeons to retrieve our books, cauldrons and potion supplies, then made our way to the potions classroom. The Gryffindors were there already.

I found myself seated next to Blaise and on the workbench next to Harry and Ronald. How unexpected.

Professor Snape was a quiet type. I wasn't sure if it was the cold air of the dungeons or the marinated creatures in jam jars, but I found myself shivering and paying close attention to every word.

The lesson began with the register, however upon reaching Potter's name, our professor paused.

"Oh, yes. Harry Potter" he spat the surname out as if it was too vile. "Our new celebrity."

It was obvious Harry, or someone related to him, made an enemy of Snape. It was soon obvious it was the worst place to be. Professor Snape fired questions at Harry, who just sat there, confused. Hermione stood with her hand up. The bloody attention whore. I knew for a fact a good half of the Slytherins read the book in advance and knew the answers. I started to set out my equipment and stationery, as Snape answered all the questions and took a point off Gryffindor. It was harsh, but I would take some off Granger for her attitude, not from Harry.

Our first potion was basic. Blaise and I finished it effortlessly, so we begun on the homework set by Quirrel. No one wanted to spend the weekend learning.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hermione, who was finishing her perfect potion, and Neville. He was being careless. Turning to grab an ingredient, he elbowed Seamus' cauldron, making the messed up potion spill out.

I freaked out. My bellowing was drowned out by the boys, who moaned in pain.

A trip to the hospital wing and a good cleanup later, we were let out. The week was finally over.

I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I can't stop writing. Walking to school, between lessons, in the margins of my exercise books, I'm constantly thinking of the story.

I hope you enjoy it.

Eddie xo


	5. Chapter 5

I guess I had no one to blame for making the time whizz by. Between learning my way about Hogwarts, study sessions with Pansy and masses of homework I did not notice the days that passed. I was still not speaking to the Gryffindors and I doubted this would change.

Then came the 21st of September. My birthday. It was a custom I loved to hate. I hated always being the youngest in the year, the collective and embarrassing 'Happy birthday to you' song and the talk of presents. My present was a new pair of shoes or woolly sweater from my Grandma who lived in Cornwall. Of course I did not mention when my birthday was to my housemates in hope of forgetting. Being 11 was overrated anyway.

To my absolute horror, mother did not forget. She sent me a nice letter, printed in rainbow colours and a store-wrapped package. This drew some curious glances, as I never got more than a letter delivered.

I ignored the package in favour of my History of Magic essay due this morning. My concentration broke, as Blaise grabbed the letter, skimmed the first line and exclaimed "It's your birthday? Why did you not say so, Edwards?" he seemed hurt that I kept a secret from him. Actually, all of them were. And there came the guilt trip.

"I hate birthdays" I said, rereading my conclusion. I felt quite accomplished and could put my mind to the matter at hand.  
"I never celebrate it, so what's the point starting now?"

"But it's your first birthday as a witch! We're friends, we've a right to celebrate it with you. Don't take away our chance of true happiness!" Pansy added while making dramatic hand gestures.

"Your happiness? You're right. I should have known you needed an excuse for celebrating and partying." I joked. Debating whether to open my present at the table, I put my homework in the worn schoolbag. It was shortly joined by the unopened package.

It was amazing how all of our year in Slytherin got on with each other. We spent a long time together, learning of our weaknesses, preferences and talents, during lesson times and after. I knew, for example, that Blaise and Draco excelled in Potions, Pansy and Millicent could cast some wicked hexes, while Desdemona had a fantastic memory for useless dates. I feel sorry already for any future boyfriends she will have. Crabbe and Goyle were rather limited in academics, but they could beat me in Herbology any day. Well, even a blind giraffe could do better than me.

My thumbs lacked greenness.

Collectively, we made a force to be reckoned with, and also were late to our morning lesson. Birthdays were a royal pain.

After a reminder from Professor Flitwick that my new age made me just eligible for homework than any other age, when Blaise tried to avoid extra work, I promptly decided to treat this day with disdain.

My birthday was not the topic of the day for all first years, however. That place was taken by the flying lessons commencing this afternoon. A lesson that would be shared with Gryffindor. I was reminded of the fact by Draco's constant chatter and moans criticising the no quidditch for first years rule.

When I saw him at lunch, I knew he was up to no good. I guess I was too stupid to not stop him.

Our flying lesson took place right after herbology. This left me exhausted and in generally low spirits. That and the overwhelming belief that the skill of flight is genetic. Well, there goes nothing. I thought.

We were lined up near old school brooms. Mine had less than a half of the threads and a charred handle. Actually most school brooms were in an appalling condition.

Madam Hooch, the flying instructor with hair so spiky it could be a weapon, instructed us on how to order the brooms around.

Soon a choir of shouts "Up!" some unsure and shaky, others harsh and angry. My broom shot up to my hand, but I was so shocked I dropped it and had it by the second shout. I congratulated myself that Granger still couldn't catch her broom. Flying was not hereditary after all.

Now I can follow ducks when they fly away! My little happy dance drew a couple looks.

Then we mounted the brooms. They were rather awkward to sit on. Harry and Ron did well, but they were not the only ones. Theodore and Blaise had it perfect, and if Malfoy wasn't leaning over to check on Potter he wouldn't have messed his up.

"Alright class! Now we will hover and land. Push up on the ground once . No showing off, anyone who doesn't listen will be in detention!" said Madam Hooch.

Before we were given a signal, Neville's broom whizzed off in the air, making cartwheels, sharp turns and twists, like it was trying to throw Neville off. A hex if I ever saw one. When the poor boy crashed I winced.

As the instructor led Neville back inside the castle, Draco picked up a small, cloudy orb. The devilish twinkle in his eye returned.

"Give it back Malfoy!" shouted Harry, moving towards Draco. I quickly followed.

When they shot up into the air, so did I. It felt amazing. As if I was always flying. walking was a distant, faded memory. I was a duck and I loved it. Sometime during my epiphany Draco was being out-flown by Harry, who looked as happy as I felt.

Draco was going to crash.

"Pass it here!" I shouted. He heard me and flung it in my general direction. The orb plummeted to the ground. I followed with Potter on my heels.

"I'm a mother duck and my baby can't fly" I chanted, Imagining the orb to be a fluffy duckling. The broom sped up.

I caught the orb and crashed into Draco as I was landing.

I threw the orb at Harry, malice in my voice. "What did you think we'll do? Break it? Eat it? Really, Potter, how stupid can you get?" I managed to stumble through the sentence.

"So now I'm Potter, huh? I thought we were friends!" everyone gasped. I was confused.

"So it's alright to ignore me, let Weasley shun me and insult me, but I can't call you by your surname and tell you the truth?"

I blew up. Again. In front of the whole year. I'm an attention seeking bitch. Quackitty Quack. Bugger.

"Well at least we're not in Slytherin!" shouted Weasley. " None of us steal things from people!"

The argument could have led to a brawl on Gryffindor part and a hex off from Slytherin if Professor McGonagall didn't show up.

"Excuse me? What is happening here?" she shouted, moving in between the houses. "Mister Malfoy, Miss Edwards, ten points off Slytherin. Each." our friends groaned. "Mister Potter, come with me."

She led him off, but I had a feeling the boy who lived would not be chucked out of school.

As we left the field to put our brooms away, all of Slytherins were chatting excitedly, while Gryffindors, especially Ronald, were pale and shocked. Granger of course kept repeating "I told him so, but did he listen, no!"

I felt horrible that I lost my house so many points because of a duckling that wasn't even a real duckling.

"Nina, that was a great catch! Are you sure you aren't a pureblood?" said Draco as we sat ourselves in the common room. "You could try for seeker next year!"

I seriously doubted it, especially since I hated the spotlight. Politely, I thanked him for the vote of confidence and steered the conversation away from the topic.

"Do you think he'll be expelled? She didn't take off any points!"

Theodore, Millicent and Desdemona thought McGonagall will make him a seeker, because Gryffindor still didn't have one. It was unfair, because not only would she ignore his stunts, but also the way he was starting a fight with us.

"Draco that was a bit stupid of you, you could have crashed and hurt yourself. Or got detention! Your family would be disappointed." added Pansy. It was obvious she cared about Draco since they sat together in charms, but he hadn't noticed.

"Maybe you should join the team. If it weren't for those useless brooms Potter wouldn't stand a chance." spoke Blaise, awe in his voice. He didn't have a broom at home, so he had no experience.

"You'd be a good seeker or chaser." I said.

As I had lots of homework left I headed to the library. On the way, I decided to see how Neville was doing in the infirmary. As the visiting hours were rather strict, I went to the Hospital wing first.

"Hey Neville" I said, strolling up to his bed. He was reading a book on herbology. As he realised who I was, the smile on his face died out.

"Don't worry, I come in peace" I said, putting my hands up. "You dropped your orb-thingy."

"W-what did you do t-to it?" he tried to sound confident.

I took a deep breath. Blowing up on Neville would be mean. He was just following an example.

"Nothing, I caught it before Malfoy could break it. You flew really well."

"Don't make fun of me! It was the broom. I know I'm no good at anything..."

"It was hexed. Your broom. Even Madam Hooch wouldn't be able to fly it." I said, honesty radiating off me. "I think Malfoy did it to show off to Potter."

"Okay? Why?"

At least Neville didn't hold grudges against me. It was so refreshing.

"I don't know. Are you good at herbology?" I asked after a short pause.

"Not really, but better than other subjects." he said, getting quieter.

"I could help you at potions if you help me. I'm hopeless with plants."  
I joked. This warmed him up to me and I only left when the nurse threw me out.

I had forgotten my homework. After an hour in the library and two essays done, I was abducted by Crabbe and Goyle.

What greeted me as I entered the common room was a party. It seemed even the older Slytherins wanted to celebrate. I even got presents from people. A two year subscription to the Daily Prophet, some sweets and at least three books. Also, Blaise, Desdemona and Draco promised me belated gifts, that they have ordered this morning. I had tears in my eyes and cried in happiness when they sang a revised birthday song to me. It even mentioned ducks!

As the party died down, we all bid each other goodnight and went to get some sleep before lessons started less than four hours from then.

I decided to open my present from home. It was a hand knitted scarf, gloves and hat from my grandma. They were black with rainbow duck fabric stickers sawn on. I barely stopped my excited squeal. Mum sent me a packet of my favourite Haribo sweets. I love my family.

Oh My Duckness, I got a review! Love Love Love to the wonderful reviewer!  
So here it is, the new chapter. Sorry, 'The Blind Writer' from , I did mean transfiguration when I wrote transmutation. Some mystical short circuit of brain, I blame.

Hope you like this chapter,  
Eddie xo


	6. Chapter 6

The next day brought many surprises. At breakfast, I shared my muggle sweets with everyone and bargained with a Ravenclaw upperclassman so that he charmed my new winter wear to make the ducks move about as if they were flying. I thought it looked fantastic.

Harry seemed happy with himself and Ron looked excited. Oh well, expected as much.

Draco went over to the Gryffindor table, looking for trouble.

"Packed your bags yet, Potter?"

"I wasn't expelled, Malfoy. Do you want to lose more house points?" retaliated Harry.

"I challenge you to a wizard duel!" said Malfoy. Ron agreed for Harry and Draco named me as his second, if he falls in battle. Great.

Not only that, but they agreed to a midnight duel. Everyone knew they would get caught.

Draco was thinking about it the whole day and persuaded me with toast. He gave me the secret of getting into the kitchens so I could have an endless supply of toast. I agreed.

At eleven we were still in our school clothes, looking through hex books that I got yesterday. It seemed so far away. I tried to find a spell that hides people from sight or hearing, but that was some advanced magic.

We found it hard to leave unnoticed by the prefects from Ravenclaw. Ducking into a secret staircase I fell down a few weeks before, we managed to avoid them. Soon enough we found ourselves in the correct room and hid behind the display cabinet.

"What if Filch catches us? The prefects will skin us alive!" I whispered. I was so paranoid that the caretaker was in the corner and could swear I heard loud steps and voices. Wait. It was Harry and Ronald. Or rather a half of Gryffindor. Why did they take the tattle tale Granger. She'll get us in trouble!

"You see! The scaredy-cat didn't even show up! The coward" exclaimed Weasley.

"Shh Ron. Someone will hear us!"

"Expelliarmus!" I got up and fired at the group. I managed to disarm Granger. Draco soon followed with a jelly-leg hex at Weasley and Potter. I stopped him attacking Neville, cause he was cool.

When we heard Filch's croaky voice it was way too close. Quickly negating the hexes we pushed the Gryffindors out of the room and ran in a direction as far away from the voice as possible. They followed and from the sounds of it, so did Filch. His excited voice seemed closer and closer. We got to the third floor corridor, but it was locked.

"Move over! Alohomora!" Hermione cast a spell and the six of us piled into the room. Filch's voice disappeared in the distance. Or it might've been drowned by the snarling of three heads of a dog. A giant, three headed dog. He had sharp teeth. And sharp claws, on a trapdoor.

We all escaped with our lives and fled to our dormitories without another word. I couldn't sleep all night, thinking of the dog. It wasn't normal to keep an animal cooped up like that. That's like against animal rights. I decided to write a letter of complaint to professor Dumbledore.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I have been informed that you keep a three-headed dog in the third floor corridor. I am afraid it goes against magical creature rights and so it is advised you provide a suitable environment for said creature.

Also it could be a threat to the students of Hogwarts. If the situation is not changed the parents will be notified.

I didn't sign it, but felt really good to vent like that. A poor animal should not be mistreated like that.

The morning left us tired and wary of Filch, but it seemed like an adventure. After breakfast, Draco went with me to send the letter. We stole one student's owl, because a school one would tell him it was a student. Altair looked disappointed, but I had some toast for him. He was a fan of it too.

As the Grand Hall was still filled with eating students, we returned, just to see the owls fly in. One carried what looked like a broom. Guess who it was for? I doubt you need two guesses. Alright, it was Potter. So our celebrity could pick fights, fly and disregard rules. What consequences? He was allowed a broom! And was a new seeker! That was so unfair!

Stop it. You're being a cow, Nina.

I must have looked crazy, because Draco shook me and dragged me to our table.

"Any bets on what broom he got?" I said suddenly.

"Probably a good one. A cleansweeper, maybe? A new one came out last season." said Theodore.

"Urgh. I bet it's the Nimbus 2000 everyone is obsessing over." spat out Draco. "They could at least be a bit more discreet with the favouritism. If they have so much money, why do we have to learn on broken brooms?"

He had a point there. I wanted to write another letter. I decided not to.

After the lessons, I split from my Housemates. Standing in front of the Headmaster's office entrance, I waited for someone to let me in.

Soon, the statue turned and a staircase appeared. I trod up, determination in every step.

"Hello, Miss Edwards. I had a feeling you'd want to speak to me." he greeted me pleasantly. "Is this concerning your heritage?"

I froze. What? I was so confused. Maybe my dad was a wizard after all?

"Actually no. It's about the breakfast. The toasts were too cold and there is no nutella!" I said, not really what I wanted to talk about, but beggars can't be choosers, can they?

"I will make sure the Elves will know about this. Anything else troubling you?" he seemed amused.

I am not some freak show. At least not for free.

"Why is there a big dog in school?" I quickly said. He looked surprised, the smug, patronising sparkle in his eye gone.

"Did you go to the third floor corridor, forbidden to all students?" his voice turned stern.

"Why did you buy an expensive broom for Harry? The other teams have to fly on old ones from school or own ones. He might be an orphan, but the Weasley twins play on school brooms just fine! If he wanted a new broom he should have brought one. The money could have bought a good few new brooms for school use. This is so unfair. How do you expect other parents will feel about this? Famous Harry gets everything. Not exactly best for their kids, is it?"

I stomped childishly and then sat on the floor. I couldn't show him the tears that rimmed my eyes. Not now.

Yes, I was being a selfish, spoiled bitch, but what did he expect. What were the other children, chopped liver? He just focused on his prodigy.

He sat down in front of me and put his hand on my arm, calming me down.

"Harry is an orphan, who lost his parents. He doesn't have a pleasant home and so Professor McGonagall asked me if I could provide a broom, as he seemed to be enjoying himself the most in the flying lesson. I was also told you broke some rules there."

"He did too. And he didn't even lose points, but I did!" I groaned.

"True. Let's right this. Ten points to Slytherin." I was happy. Now I had a clear conscience.

I left the office feeling tired and confused. I needed toast.

I promptly forgot most of the conversation, my thoughts occupied by tickling pears and fresh bread.

The House Elves working in Hogwarts seemed to like me. I was always visiting them whenever I could and never failed to compliment their work. I quickly learned that was the only way to their heart, because any helping them or not letting them give me food and drink insulted the honestly hardworking creatures. They were amazing. After a few weeks of visits they knew me enough to appear in the common room and bring me and my friends snacks and warm drinks. This helped when the cold caught up with October and freezing winds haunted the dungeons.

I wrote to my Grandma, Mum and Caitlin about my life at Hogwarts, missing out on some detail. Mother was always quick to reply, a short letter, usually printed out. This told me how busy she must've been with work. Caitlin never failed to share a prank and sometimes even posted me pranking sets that fit inside an envelope: the chewing gum spider or a firework. We liked to use them on unsuspecting purebloods and halfbloods. My housemates knew what a prankster I was.

The letters from Grandma always made me tear up. Her handwriting was shaky and all joined up, making it more like a code. She always had a joke or a funny story to tell and seemed happy I was enjoying myself at school, but I knew she was sad I didn't choose Cornwall to be near her.

I sometimes think I should have gone there too.

Time passed too quickly and the end of October neared with Halloween excitement.

I'm on a roll. Caused by people reading this. I was so excited mum checked my room for drugs. Literally. Love you all! Please comment if you can.

Hope you enjoy,  
Eddie xo


	7. Chapter 7

Halloween was always a great celebration time for kids. Who didn't like getting sweets and dressing up?  
I remembered the times my friends and I made a sweets cannon, set traps that covered people in colourful goo and the innards of pumpkins or put sweets in a bowl that lit up and laughed creepily when someone got near it.

At Hogwarts everything was taken to the next level, we had ghosts every day, after all. Instead pumpkins with horrifying faces and candles inside floated in the Great Hall, flocks of bats flew about in broad daylight and skeletons littered the corridors instead of suits of armour.

That morning found the Slytherin girls rushing about their dormitory, searching for books, accessories and shoes. We all found it hard to keep tidy on a daily basis, because of the swapping of things. The night before we decided to charm our hats to change colours into more festive ones.

It worked well, but we were told to change them back to normal colours by Professor Snape, who was in a sour mood.

"Nina, are you eating these cookies?" asked Blaise, looking longingly at my plate. "And what are you thinking so hard about? Don't want you to hurt yourself, do we?" he joked.

I didn't fully hear what he said, so I just replied with a "Yeah.."

Something seemed off today.

It might've been the overwhelming amount of pumpkin dishes, or the weird itch on the back of head. It could have also been that Pansy overslept and for the first time she was not immaculate.

Whatever it was, it kept my concentration at the bare minimum. I almost swallowed my fork, before someone stopped me. It'd be so cool to be one of those metal-eating people!

The lessons that morning didn't register in my memory, except for when Desdemona exploded a feather in Charms. It set my hat on fire and burnt the feather I was practicing 'Wingardium Leviosa' on.

When walking between the herbology greenhouses and the transfiguration classroom later on, I could have sworn Hermione Granger knocked into me, but I was preoccupied. My thoughts kept racing way faster than I could think, leaving me confused and with a growing headache. When I told it to Draco he laughed it off, saying it's a bad omen and that we'll all die, which just made me more jumpy than usual. I screamed when Pansy tapped my arm to get my attention. Well, at least we know I would've never made a good Gryffindor.

My brain slowed down to its normal speed at the evening Halloween Feast, where I realised I was starving, grieved for the lack of toast and proceeded to stuff my mouth with sweets.

By the time a half of the food was cleared we were full and I decided to start a food fight.

"Draco~" I half sang while aiming a piece of rock candy at his head.

DONG! Straight on the mark, ladies and gentlemen!

This resulted in a massive fight between the whole Slytherin table and then inter house. We lobbed all food at the Ravenclaws sitting the closest to us.

"Troll in the dungeons!" Professor Quirrel burst into the Grand Hall, looking dishevelled and spooked.

A troll? Reminds me of the sorting. Troll-wrestle, hee hee.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds.  
Tick tock.  
Then, we all collectively screeched in panic, holding onto each other as if it'd help us. At least Pansy was happy that Draco was hugging her.

"Attention!" boomed the voice of out headmaster. "The prefects will lead you back to your common rooms. Please follow them quietly and do not stray away from your house members."

Well that was clever. Why the quack is he sending us where the troll IS? Recap: the Slytherins live in the dungeons!

Oh well, we'll die. Maybe I'll be a duck in the next life?

We all huddled together, carried by the flow of older years that seemed as confused as me about this. Professor Snape was unavailable.  
As a tall sixth year stumbled into me, I was knocked out of the way and far from my friends. Then I had the simply brilliant plan of following the Gryffindors instead. Thinking back, I don't know if that was one of my smartest moves.

As we neared a corridor two students, namely Ronald and Harry, split from the rest and hid behind an alcove. I also held back, not wanting to get lost near the Gryffindor tower, a place I had yet to venture to.

They were whispering about Hermione Granger, who supposedly couldn't deal with the truth and hid in a bathroom to cry. Okay, I did that too, but that's a secret! Shh.

I followed them for some time until I heard something move. It was the troll, stomping slowly toward us, ever so loud. Each of his footsteps shook the floor and walls, causing large particles of dust from the ceiling to fall. He was enormous!

At least ten feet tall, he was crouching to avoid a painful collision of his rather small head against the ceiling. His feet were wide and his toe was almost the size of my head!

Fortunately, he made his way into the girl's bathroom, probably following the sound of sobbing. Harry swiftly locked him inside the room, a happy look appearing on his face as Ron congratulated their victory.

They stopped their retreat not even halfway down the corridor, running back and screaming about Hermione. Wait. Was she the one sobbing. Quack! Nina you are so stupid!

I rushed into the bathroom after them.

"Duck!" I shouted, looking at the Troll bashing the air where Hermione was mere seconds before.

"What are you doing here, Nina?" shouted Harry, his eyes focused on the creature. Not a looker that one, trust me.

As the others were shouting at one another, I thought. When Harry jumped on the Troll's back to distract it, I ran out of the bathroom. It was so much more pleasant out there.

I recalled the emergency light signal spell, the only spell I learned in DADA. Shouting the incantation with some random hand movements, I sent a bright, red spark flying down the corridor.

Then I thought even more, the light could be distracting to the troll.

I willed my feet to move against the brain shouting 'To safety!'

The situation got worse. The troll had almost thrown Harry off him, Ron was flinging pieces of grovel at its head, while Hermione was avoiding the now hectic club.

Quickly, I shouted the spell and sent sparks flying at the troll, blinding it for a few seconds. Ron then seemed to find his voice.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he casted, making the club hit the troll's head. It was knocked out for a good hour.

"You did it!" I hugged Ronald like we were friends.

It's not like I forgave him for being mean, but I needed to hold onto something to stop shaking. I'm such a coward!

"Yeah! Good thinking, Harry! And Nina." he added my name after a pause. I hugged him tighter, giving him a cheesy smile.

"Ronald saves the day!" I shouted.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ah. The voice of reason has spoken. I hugged Harry.

Before we could do or say anything else, the teachers rushed in, wands drawn. Too late guys.

"What has happened here? You foolish children. You could have died!" shouted professor McGonagall, rushing toward us.

"It's my fault, professor"

What the. Hermione Granger was telling lies to her teacher. Hell just froze over.

"I followed the troll. I read about them and wanted to try to catch it. If Harry and Ron didn't come, I'd be... Dead"

"What a silly thing to do. I am disappointed in you, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken off Gryffindor."

Hermione looked white, probably in trouble for the first time in her life.

"As for you.."McGonagall continued. "Five points each will be awarded. For sheer dumb luck!"

Well that is unfair. They blatantly ignored what we were told to do, fought a troll and got out earning house points?

Shut up Nina you did that too.

"And what was your role in this event, Miss Edwards?" they noticed me. Bugger.

"Erm.. I was.." what was I doing here? I was against them and everything.

"Were you the one who sent the emergency signal?" asked professor Snape. I love him. Not literally, eww.

" I sent the red sparks." I answered. I hoped I would get out of trouble.

" At least one of you had the wits to call for help" said McGonagall. But I didn't get any points. Oh well.

Professor Snape was holding his leg, a pained expression clear on his face. He must've tripped running here. Or maybe... But then Quirrel was away too... Were they celebrating without us? They probably got Haribo and didn't want to share.

The walk back to the common room was awkward, but in my head I was imagining what being a duck could be like. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with trolls and hormonal Hermione. Alliteration, ha-ha.

"Did you have fun eating Haribo with professor Quirrel before the troll came?" I asked professor Snape when we neared the common room.

He looked at me, shook his head and continued walking. At last I found someone as paranoid as me!

"Is that scar hurting? I know how to do the cut healing potion now, would you like some?" I continued.

Stupid! What if first years aren't allowed to brew potions unsupervised?

"Are you insinuating that I am unable to make a simple potion as a potions master?" he looked annoyed. Oops.

"No, sir. But it must hurt to be up and about. " I had no clue what my point was there, but it sounded caring, so I stuck with it.

I think he forgave me, or was as confused as I and didn't want a headache too.

He left me in front of the entrance to the common room and took off limping to his own quarters.

As good a place to stop as any. Sorry it took so long to update. Thank you for the kind reviews. The next chapter will be up in a few days, probably Friday evening. I'm doing my driving theory test, wish me luck! :)

You know the drill: hope you enjoyed, keep tuned and comment at will.

Eddie xo


	8. Chapter 8

There are moments in life that, when experienced with others, change you forever. Fighting the troll was what changed me.

It also evolved into a tentative friendship between me and the Gryffindors. Now, I was greeted by cheerful smiles in the mornings, and even joined into the newly dubbed 'Golden Trio's study sessions in the library.

My competition for good grades with Hermione Granger increased, but I learned to tolerate her, as she toned down her nature and begun shutting up about boring things.

I stopped calling her names in my head in return.

Over time, I realised my time after lessons with the Slytherins was almost halved, the rest spent with the trio. They praised my abilities of secretly getting toast, pranking and love of ducks. My impressions always leaving them in giggles.

So when the quidditch season began, I was in a pickle. Do I support my House or new friends? I had a feeling Gryffindor would win, but my housemates would feel betrayed.

In the morning, I woke up early, feeling Weird. Not the normal "you're crazy!" weird, but unusual. Like on Halloween. But this time Pansy looked organised and there were less pumpkin dishes. The weird itch was still there.

Being the eager-to-please coward I was, I stayed with Slytherin, dressed in silver and green, and sat between my friends and a group of seventh years, who looked mighty intimidating.

Just as the match began, I saw the rainbow gleaming lion painting, cheering Harry on. It was amazing.

We were winning, the chasers kept shooting goals, but had to use violence. Harry was spazzing on his broom, like Neville on the first flying lesson. Wait. That was a jinx.

I looked about the strands, catching Hermione's eye. She knew too. We both looked at the teacher stands, where both Snape and Quirrell were muttering something under their noses. So childish!

"Look, Blaise, something's going on!" I shouted to the boy standing next to me. I then pointed at Harry's broom and the teacher stands.

He agreed and we cast a Wingardium Leviosa on Quirrel's turban, distracting him. We daren't touch professor Snape, knowing he was intelligent and would find us out and hate us forever. And hate our children, maybe even grandchildren.

Hermione seemed to have set his robes on fire for a second. Either way, both professors stopped muttering, Harry was fine and even half-swallowed the snitch.

I decided that quidditch is way too complicated for my brain, but exciting too.

As the Trio promised I could join the party if Gryffindor won, I made my way to the opposite stands. They were arguing with mister Hagrid, the gamekeeper, arguing heatedly while he just grunted something under his nose, stomped the ground with his heavy boot and strode away.

"What's up people?" I greeted them, diverting their attention from their whisper session. I was sure I heard Snape come up together with some Nicholas Flamel. "You alright, Harry?"

"Yeah... Thanks. I'll be fine." he answered.

Awkward silence began.

"So...? Did you see Quirrel and professor Snape? They were muttering something, making your broom wicked. " I started with the big guns, after all it could only get less awkward now.

"Quirrel too? I only saw Snape" said Hermione. "This is suspicious."

"Why would they want to make your broom fly funny? It was really scary! "

"Of course Snape wanted to kill you, mate!" shouted Ron. It got him a heated glare. "He hates your guts."

They clued me in to their long list of professor Snape's curious reactions and suspicious behaviour. They were stalkers!

"What about Quirrel? Do you think he's working with him?" I asked.

"No, he's scared of Snape. I bet he's been forced to do things if anything!" answered Hermione, in her 'I know better than you' voice.

We walked to the Gryffindor common room, talking about Nicholas Flamel, Fluffy, Gringotts and quidditch. The room was much warmer than the dungeons, a warm fireplace cast a bright glow that further highlighted the redness of the decorations and made the gold lining shine.

After that night the Trio and I spent every spare minute searching for this Flamel. To our great disappointment, he was not to be found amongst 'The Greatest Wizards of the Decade' or even the century. Actually, it seemed nobody has heard of him for years! We wanted to stay _in cognito_, so when the scary librarian squinted our way, we left the library.

I guess she's not used to students actually researching there.

Maybe it was the constant masses of homework, never-ending social events that went on in both houses, that I have slowly become a part of, or maybe the research, but the time sped past like never before. It was soon December and professor Snape invaded our lives daily, hunting for names to add to the 'home for Christmas' list.

My original plans were to spend Christmas at home, but mum sent me a letter, saying there has been a change of plans and that it's better if I stayed at school. Most Slytherins were leaving, making me look like loner without a loving family. Just for the record, they do love me.

There were a couple of people who stayed in other houses too.

The day before and the morning of the day everyone left on the Hogwarts Express were hectic. Everyone ran about, chasing missing socks, ties and shoes that they were not bothered enough to find the moment they went missing. I chased down one of the fourth years' cat, who decided Pansy's silver necklace went well with its ginger fur. Cat with no fashion sense. And also, I ordered small Christmas presents with the wizard money I had left. The first year Slytherins all got me something for my birthday, after all.

At dinnertime that same day, I sat with Harry and Ron, who seemed happy to be away from their families.

Time before Christmas was spent attempting homework, playing Wizard Chess, that I failed abysmally, reading up on Flamel and relaxing. To fill up any spare time, I took to strolling the snow-covered grounds, visiting the kitchen, playing with Altair and writing long, cheesy, but heartfelt letters with Christmas wishes to everyone.

On Christmas eve the spirit could be felt even down at the dungeons. Green holly leaves and white berries lined the fireplace and windowsills, and a tall tree was decorated with moving figurines of nutcrackers, ballerinas and snowmen. The elves kept our supply of gingerbread men and hot milk from being depleted and I had to refrain from forcing fluffy hats on their heads to make them into Santa's Helpers.

From what I heard from Ron, the Gryffindors had just as beautiful decorations and the snowy sight from the windows.

We made no progress on Nicholas Flamel, however.

Waking up on Christmas day could be described as the best morning ever. Having stayed up most of the previous night, trying to find out how they get the presents in without waking us up, I slept in way into the morning, until at eleven a canon-boom spell literally made me fall out of bed.

I was surprised to see a small pile of presents for me, all wrapped up in greens and gold and reds, some with white ribbons or in sparkling, tiny boxes.

My decision was to open them all and then join the Two Thirds for dinner to gloat.

First, I reached for the tell-tale mess of cello-tape and ribbons from Grandma. She got me a second hand thesaurus that must've weighed a tonne, and fluffy rainbow socks.

I was glad I spent most of my muggle savings on the present I got for her. She deserves the best.

Mum sent me a glittery card, some money and a plush duck I wanted since I reached the grand age of five.

Two lovely presents down, still a bit of a pile for me.

The next three were books, one with wizard fairytales, one about healing magic and a dark tome from Draco that looked mighty expensive.

Two, packed in small silver boxes, held jewellery I felt too childish to wear. The rest were sweets and I even got a tin of homemade food from Hagrid, who thought I was Nola Edwin, but it was still very kind of him.

It was strange that none of the Gryffindors got me anything.

After a good sorting, getting changed and hiding my new treasures, I headed to dinner, stomach rumbling.

All the foods were there: veggies, meats, potatoes, pies, pastries and so many others. It looked like the tables were having a hard time not collapsing, so I ate and ate, on a mission.

The Weasleys and Harry all wore hand knitted sweaters, some with letters and in varying colours.

The magical crackers had to be the main attraction. My present count rose by three: a metre tall top hat that had stripes shimmering and changing colour, a pocket-size set of chess and a curious map.

Everyone wore random novelty hats, even Dumbledore had a flowery beret.

Harry was grinning wide, it was the best Christmas in his life. He told me about his awesome gift from someone with curly handwriting.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak!" said Ronald. I loved him to bits and could totally get his envy of Harry, but could try harder to hide it.

"Oh and thanks for the present, Nina! How did you know what quidditch team I support?" he added, blushing.

"Well I don't know... Probably when you told us the commentary of every match they played this season?"

The day was spent joking and running about. We even had a snowball fight with the Weasleys, where I charmed a snowball cannon and was recruited to be in the twins' team.

After bidding the boys goodnight, I headed to the Slytherin dorms to dwelve into my new books. Did you know I was a bookworm?

I first hunted down the Healing magic book, because it was the fattest and biggest one.

After only a couple of pages, I fell into a pleasant dream. Everything was rainbow and I was floating, surrounded by winged keys.  
Suddenly, I fell down, spiralling fast towards the ground. The ground was closer and closer. The air made my robe flutter. I could see the astronomy tower. Then some people on brooms. Catch me, I thought.  
Then I woke up.

Nina, remember. This is important. Don't stuff your face before sleep.

A day or two later I learned a secret. Harry Potter, our hero and saviour in the making had snuck out to the forbidden book section in the library, got chased by Filch, found a mirror that showed people's families and did all that while he was actually invisible.

He invited me and Ron with him, wanting to show us the famous Lily and James.

We stayed in the Gryffindor common room until late, threw the cloak on us and began our way towards the magical mirror of desirE.

It was in an old, dusty classroom. The deformed desks were piled in the corner, casting peculiar shadows at the floor. The door creaked and every step we took echoed loudly in the still darkness.

Harry ran to the mirror, a smile spreading the moment he saw something in the reflection. Ron stepped dubiously next to him, head snapping over the shoulder every so often, nervous.

"There they are, look!" Harry whispered. He dragged Ron to the place he stood in seconds before when the ginger said " I don't see anything, mate".

The moment our Weasley looked at his reflection, he brightened up, a cheeky glint appearing in his eyes.

"Harry, it's me. I'm the best!" he said, voice booming. Remembering where he was, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I have the cup, and I'm a prefect! Do you recon it shows the future?"

"My family are all dead. "

"It's like your wishes or something." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Then what do you see?" they pulled me to the mirror, grins on their faces. "Is it a duck?" Of course they knew my fascination with ducks.

Surprisingly, there were no ducks. There was just me, in witch robes, looking slightly older and casting some intricate spells.

"You seriously don't see anything?" I asked. "I'm awesome. Casting cool spells and stuff. Wait... No way! I turned into a hedgehog?"

Needless to say I was teased about that for the remaining days of Christmas holidays.

I was glad everyone came back so I had other people to talk to, because you can only play so many games of chess, bitch so long about a professor you actually don't mind and hear about quidditch so many times. With the return of Slytherins, I could once again talk about potions, politics and my hate of plants.

Hermione Granger whacked the boys on the head when she learned we barely did any research. She didn't touch me. Good survival instincts, I see.

When finishing off the Christmas sweets, Harry found Flamel. Hermione whipped out a book she had for ages and stupidly did not check and we learned of the Philosopher's stone.

Heaven forbid someone call Hogwarts a normal, boring school.

Finally finished the chapter. Sorry for the wait, but here's a longer chapter as a sorry and to keep you with me :)

Hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this. Comment at will.

xo Eddie


	9. Chapter 9

Knowing what precious but dangerous treasure lay beneath the trapdoor put me on edge, paranoia sinking in. What worried me most was the weird feeling beneath my scalp that seemed ever-present as spring came. Some gut feeling that was usually ignored yelled and bellowed, but whether the feeling was stress over the Philosopher's Stone or the looming exams, I knew not.

Hermione Granger set me on edge, constantly forcing revision sessions instead of having any fun. Which reminded me that I need to work my socks off to compete with her and beat her nerdy self on her turf. The ultimate bitch statement.

Of course there were many people that were amazing and clever and just plain rocked. Neville met me once a day in the library, where we tutored each other in our strong subjects, I continued study sessions with Pansy and her followers and found secret tunnels and unused classrooms to practice any spells or potions alone. To tell the truth, I ran out of energy and motivation two days into revision, but my exceptional Slytherins knocked sense into me.

Everything was going smooth and well, but as you know, it seems inevitable that it all crashed and burned.

Blame it on Hagrid.

The Golden Trio and I were sat, minding our business, in the dusty library, when he cluttered about, drawing our - read Harry's - curiosity. Apparently the half-giant was eyeing a guide to raise dragons and a few other books on the topic of dragons. Well that was a complete giveaway!

A few days later, after lessons and an early dinner we decided to visit him to check up on his dragon situation. It might have also been an excuse to avoid revision with Hermoany - Hermione - because they were daily and everyone needed a break every once in a while.

Hagrid tried to hide the egg in the fireplace and avoided questions at first, but it was obvious he was a terrible liar.

"Sit down 'en. I'll get yeh some o' me cake. Made it meself. " he offered and we ended up having tea and talking with him about school. I asked him if there are magical versions of ducks in the kingdom of magical beasts and was delighted to hear that indeed there are many bloodsucker ducks, "we call 'em Sucks" and chameleon ducks that changed colour to be the exact contrast of the surroundings. Each of these had multiple subspecies and cousins and stuff, so it was really fascinating.

We left just before curfew, after making Hagrid promise to let us see the hatching of the dragon.

"Ronald, my love" I started, walking like a drunk and leaning over him "I remember you said your brother worked with them... Dragons..."

Hiccup. That drew some giggles from my three-man audience.

"He does indeed, Nina. One of the best jobs out there. " he answered.

"Well, do you think... It'd be good to let 'im know?" I said, tripping over my untied shoelaces. Well at least they thought it was a part of the show.

"Yeah, good idea."

We parted ways with a group hug. I almost sprinted to the Slytherin common room to avoid a meeting a prefect or a teacher.

The next day was Saturday, which I decided to spend with Daphne, Theo and Blaise, strolling by the lake. Nothing relaxed me more than these people. Blaise was an amazing listener and didn't judge my weirdness, Daphne was ever the voice of reason, stopping my paranoia in its wake and Theo, well I don't know. He was just there and foursomes were better anyway.

Daphne began the topic of Easter holidays, a week of quiet just before exams started. She wanted to know our plans. Blaise mumbled about a family trip to Italy to see his grandparents, Theo was staying and Daphne herself would be going to the main house of her family to celebrate, because she was Catholic.

"That's so cool!" I burst out. "You guys get to see your whole family."

The conversation strayed into insane topics that left us laughing and tripping and knocking over each other. The sun began setting when the boys' stomachs grumbled loudly. "Let's eat and then do homework!" I commanded, awfully cheerful considering the task ahead.

We ate, we gathered the first year Slytherins and conned them into giving us answers for the homework.

The day was officially a success and not even over.

Altair greeted me with an owly screech as I snuck into the owlery, a thick pile of letters in one hand, payment - read toast - in the other.

Well, my clever owl knew what was coming, a letter round and a week in London for him, waiting for everyone to write their replies. Nate always took the longest, always mixing they, their and they're together. It was almost endearing.

It was on a morning, exactly four days later that Hagrid sent Harry a note, a simple "It's started." The Gryffindors and I spent the morning and afternoon lessons thinking about what it will look like and if it hatched already, wishing time to move faster. After grabbing the Invisibility Cloak and a quick bite of dinner, we sped to the hut on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid checked it was us, letting us into the claustrophobic sauna-esque room with a giant, blackened egg on the charred table.

"I can see some cracks!" said Hermione in a surprised but delighted voice. I looked at the dragon that was about to get out.

It was so cute! The baby dragon, Norbert, sneezed balls of fire and destroyed the table with his giant tail. Well at least he didn't bite.

We left Hagrid much later than we anticipated, so the Trio had to walk me under the magic cloak to the dungeons, Ronald protesting shakily all the way down. The scaredy cat.

I was greeted by a group of grouchy first years that waited for my arrival. My wonderful Slytherin friends didn't like me hanging out with the Goldies. I knew they were more and more upset with each late sneak out, each trip to their common room, each time I spoke to them. I was always surprised that they still tolerate me.

When they finally finished their speeches and trotted off to sleep I followed, even though I wasn't particularly sleepy. Instead, I cast lumos and continued reading my notes for DADA, falling asleep just as I heard people moving in other dorms.

Just my luck.

After a few visits to Hagrid and Norbert's hut, I decided that I would never want my own dragon and agreed with Hermione, that it should not stay here.

I also had to take back that it didn't bite after seeing Ron's rugby ball hand. Norbert was poisonous!

Thankfully, Ron's brother, Charlie, had replied to our letter and said that his friends would take the dragon the next Friday night, which was tomorrow. We didn't have long to plan.

In the morning we went to Hagrid's to check if he had everything ready and to take a picture of the two with a camera I 'borrowed' from a Hufflepuff. When we finally returned to the Hall for a late breakfast, I was met by Draco's suspicious looks and mentions of dragons. It was unnerving, but I didn't tell Harry, because they already hated each other, what was the point of fuelling it further?

I tried my hardest through DADA, transfiguration and potions, also noting how much progress Neville made in his most dreaded lesson. If it weren't for the terror of seeing professor Snape, which made him shake and loose his cool, he would have done as good as most Gryffindors, but he was much better at it now.

Harry sent me a note saying that Ron went to the hospital wing to get his hand fixed in the morning, so we were one man down in our mission. All was well considering three people and a dragon barely fit under the Invisibility Cloak, never mind four.

Night fell much too quickly in my opinion, as we sat minding the dragon, while Hagrid cried a river while collecting Norbert's toys and preparing food.

We loaded the cage with everything and lifted it so that Hagrid could cover us with the cloak. Tentatively, we made our way through the soggy school grounds to the giant door that was the main entrance. Since I was in charge of looking out for danger and opening pathways, I forced the heavy metal open and lead our team to the astronomy tower, where we were scheduled to hand over the dragon.

We were just about to turn a corner when I saw Professor McGonagall dragging Malfoy by the ear.

"But professor, I'm telling you, Potter will be here with a dragon soon! I know it!" he wailed as his pale skin turned bright red where the strict teacher pinched him.

"What I know, mister Malfoy, is that there is a non-negotiable rule that you just broke and any funny stories will not help you. And for you to tell mister Longbottom the same lies! " her angry voice echoed even as they disappeared from view.

The moment we got to the top of the tower, I threw back the Invisibility Cloak and took a long breath of fresh night air. Hermione began dancing in a retarded way, cheering about Draco's detention, completely ignoring the fact that he was my friend.

We waited for almost an hour before the wizards came, locked chains onto the cage bars and flew off into the night. Harry and Hermione wanted to go as soon as possible to spread the 'good' news, but I had to tie my laces again. Next thing I knew, they were gone, without the cloak. I was about to rush after them when I heard Filch's croaky voice followed by a stuttering Hermione's excuses.

I felt so bad for them, but I knew I was powerless to help them in any way, thus I donned the cloak and made my way to the Slytherin common room. I woke up everyone and in my year and told them that Draco got caught and we awaited his return by the fireplace. When he came in he got a big telling off and a sharp punch from Theo for loosing us fifty points.

At least we didn't lose 150 points in one night.

Done :)

Hope you enjoy reading it. Please review if you feel the story deserves it and if you can be asked.  
Love Eddie  
xo


	10. Chapter 10

The week before the exams began was a nightmare. Not only was the weather fantastically warm, but there was almost no homework and we had to keep ourselves focused on revision in lessons. How did they expect us to sit and learn when the sun came out for the first and likely last time this year?

Potions, of course was the easiest, with the windowless classrooms and natural chill of the dungeons.  
Unfortunately for some, professor Snape decided that the ability levels of our year were disgraceful and thus he continued teaching instead of letting us revise in the lessons.

To me it was a good thing, seeing that I could not do any more revision and tended to sleep in other lessons or practise transfiguring stationery into duck and hedgehog figurines.

Our exams were scheduled alphabetically, starting with astronomy on Monday night and ending with transfiguration the next Thursday.

For such a grand occasion, I had a tightly scheduled plan of various pranks, after all, the school wouldn't throw me out while I'm doing exams. So starting with Monday, the reign of the Snugly Duckling began.

First was the Hufflepuff house. 8am sharp - sneak into the common room and change exam times for an hour early. I wasn't as mean as to make them late. The paper had the signature duckling and my pseudonym in curly, rainbow script. Then came the first and second year Ravenclaws. I charmed their cutlery and goblets to dye their mouths bright blue for a whole day. There were muggle bath ducks on their table. Other, smaller pranks followed on any member of the two houses.

In less than a week everyone was boggled. Who was this prankster? Was it just the Gryffindor twins or a new one?

I was glad the twins were there to take the blame. When swarmed with angry Hufflepuffs and chased by Ravenclaws, they just shrugged and smiled wickedly, refusing to answer the questions. It seemed that no one connected Nina Edwards with the Snugly Duckling.  
And I liked it that way. It was fine they praised someone else for my creativity. It was great nobody remembered I love jokes like that. It was good my love for ducks went unseen.

It was great.

Ok, I lied. I felt pathetic.

And I blame everyone for making me fail herbology, because I was so down. Not that I had much of a chance to begin with.

All the others went rather swimmingly, I even had time to illustrate my essay about goblin rebellions. Potions was hard, but Hermione's potion ended up similar to mine and she spent the most time revising it, so I felt reassured.

I hoped the teachers would mark our exams very fast to ease the itching at the back of my head. When I confided in Daphne that the feeling intensified whenever I was near professor Quirrel, she told me I probably failed DADA and that I should take divination in two years.

Needless to say I was panicking and became bipolar about the results: I really wanted to see if I did well, but didn't want to see if it was bad.

After the weekend following our last exam my confidence returned and I continued with pranks. I turned on my house to lessen the suspicion that it was indeed a Slytherin orchestrating such schemes. However, to avoid vengeance of my family, the prank itself was mild.

All it included was a sneaky mix up of post by bribing the owls. Thus all the letters were delivered to incorrect recipients.

Each owl had a tag with a duckling, so that it was easy to guess the party responsible. From Tuesday morning all eyes were focused on the Gryffindors. My job was done.

Sometime later in the week found me treading the grounds of Hogwarts with the Golden Trio. We hadn't spoken much in the previous fortnight for obvious reasons and it seemed they were no closer to protecting the stone than before. After all, who would believe a students' claim over something they weren't supposed to know of in the first place.

Instead, the conversation topics varied from quidditch through to the Weasley twins and "their" latest antics. Ron was adamant that it was their work, because he was their brother and knew them well. Hermione shot me questioning looks and Harry seemed clueless.

We spoke of the significance of ducks in the whole mess.  
"I think it's just an it thing now in the Wizarding world, every paper has had an article somehow about ducks last month. The Daily Prophet even had a double page spread covering the nesting customs for them. " droned on Hermione, but I was surprised. My pile of unread newspapers will require some attention.

"Do you think someone was just taking the mick?" asked Ron, who seemed really tall today.

"Why would they?" cut in Harry. His forehead must've been hurting him, as he held his hand up to it, squinting his eyes. I told him such.  
"Yeah, it's been hurting me a lot, the scar" he said, gesturing to the unique scar. I had to admit, looking at it made the itching in the back of my head return. "But Hermione says it's just the stress about the exams. "

"I want to investigate! Oh, Harry, thanks to you, I've realised what job I want! I'll be a detective. "

While saying that, I raised my shirt collar to stand up and tipped an invisible hat on my head.

"Come, Weasley! We have a case to solve. "

The two raised in muggle families giggled, recognising the Sherlock Holmes reference. I felt bad for Ron, he never got my jokes.

The rest of the afternoon was spent on exchanging suspicions, followed by a trip to the lake to relax in the rather nice weather.

Over supper, l mused our possible potions scores with Draco and Blaise, the obviously more gifted Slytherins in the subject. We came to the conclusion that we passed, but there was no telling how harsh our Head of House would be.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Weasley twins staring in my direction. Their eyes burned holes in my head, until I turned to face them, falling silent halfway through a sentence. Who I was sure was George, though it seemed impossible to tell, mouthed a 'we need to talk' and wiggled his eyebrows. That set me giggling, before I understood the message : they knew.

I was in trouble.

Thus, I got up and hastily made my way to the closest empty classroom, knowing the ginger duo was bound to go after me. If I had to speak to them, I had to find a place I can't be ambushed in.

As I sat down at a desk, facing the entrance, the older boys strode in with identical, amused expressions.

"So, what did you want?" I asked quickly. I hated getting caught.

"That was some good work there, you know. It's so hard to find someone with a real... talent in our line of work." they spoke, switching between speaking every few words, but as their voices were very similar, they merged into one in my brain. "You're impressive, Snugly."

They shared a laugh.

"So how did you find out?" I asked. "I didn't think upperclassmen paid attention to first years."

"You're right. But you're a friend of our dear Ronnie-kins, of course we'd keep an eye on you." this time only Fred spoke.

"You're not exactly good at hiding your obsession with ducks either. Half of your things are covered with them in some form." I had to give George that one.

"Oh. Ha-ha. You got me. Can I trust you to not tell, as fellow trouble makers, or do we barter?"

"Well, we've been looking for an apprentice or partner for some time now, so you have two options." they reverted to finishing each other's sentences.

I was puzzled over being angry for being looked down on to be an apprentice, or happy they didn't want any more of me than to continue making pranks, but now with them.

Somehow, a time limit of a weekend for a decision recorded itself in my memory, through the internal battle between annoyance and joy. The classroom door closed with a creak after them.

To be honest it was not much of a choice: to be a prankster with the twins, or not to be and get in trouble. Not a choice at all.

The next day was tiring. It did not help that I couldn't sleep at all, or woke up from nightmares of the giant dog, walls of fire and Ron collapsing.  
In the Great Hall I decided to spend the day catching up with Neville, who looked a bit lonely at the Gryffindor table.

While munching on butter less toast, I was avoiding Theodore's crazy owl, that decided today was a fine day to owl students' heads like the owl it was.

I missed Roger.

A trip to the owlery was in my plans today. With that in mind, I had to grab some toast for my feathered friends.

Suddenly, there was a loud clang of plates and bowls crashing together. Neville was standing still, all eyes drawn to himself.

Then he walked out slowly, so I got up and joined him. We made our way outside, to the lakeside. Neville enjoyed that place, finding many interesting and unknown plants.

"So what happened?" I asked, taking note of his shaking arms and shadowed face, that was rather pink, either from a short jog we did once out of the castle, anger, or embarrassment.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just being silly." we sat down and I started making a daisy chain.

"You know you can tell me, and if it's Malfoy again, I'll hex him so bad, he'll wake up in Mexico."

That got him laughing. Neville changed the topic, and we spent a good few hours talking about our families, herbology and plans for summer. He even invited me to his house for a week.

"It is Malfoy." he started suddenly. "But not just him. It's like everything all together: Hermione's always talking about the exams and next year, most of them are ignoring me and I'm scared of going back home. My grandma hates me."

He had tears in his eyes. I gave him a long hug, letting him cry on my arm. It felt a bit like a ghost walked through it, freezing and wet.

"It'll be fine, Neville. We'll work it out."

I spent all the time until the early afternoon comforting him, trying to cheer him up somehow, although my abilities of that weren't that impressive, leaving me cracking awkward jokes or silent.

"Let's go, maybe we can still get some lunch." said Neville, after he calmed down considerably.

"Sure, I'm starving!" I jumped to my feet.

Were I to get to the Great Hall, I would've eaten a lovely Shepherd's Pie, followed by ice cream, but I did not. Tragic, really.

Neville went off, saying he has to wash his face, and leaving me to walk the grounds alone. I guess fate has its own mind.

I ran into the Gryffindors, who were arguing about something.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"It's Snape! He gave Hagrid the egg!" shouted Harry. He looked shaken and angry and scared, manic.

He terrified me.

"We don't know it's Snape." said Hermione, probably to diffuse the tense atmosphere. I couldn't help but love her for it, as I was trying my best to continue breathing.  
"Whoever it is, he knows how to get past Fluffy"

"It'll happen tonight." finished Harry.

Ron looked as overwhelmed as I felt, completely past white or even green in complexion.

Hey everyone! Hope you missed me as much as I missed writing for you.  
I went on a trip to Poland, got a bit overrun with things to do, so I wrote this chapter on the plane ride back to England and plan to post the moment I get internet on my phone :)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Comment at will and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Wow I really cannot believe I'll have to write the last chapter so soon.

xo Eddie


	11. Chapter 11

"We need to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't go anywhere near the trapdoor!" said Harry. He was pacing.

"Wait, what about Quirrel? Doesn't he have his obstacle too? Professor Snape won't go in unprepared after Halloween." I reasoned.

Apparently, I missed something, because the Trio's eyes met in a weary, shared glance. I could put two and two together.

We decided to send Hermione to wait outside the teacher's lounge, while Harry and Ron tried to pry more information from Hagrid and Quirrel. Fearing an argument between Hermione and myself, Ron suggested that I "look around the library for... something", which I took as an invitation to bugger off and do my own thing.

Needless to say, I did not leave without a dramatic "Fine!" and a stomp.

What I did end up doing was walking to my dorm to take the Invisibility Cloak, so that we could use it if needed. Rushing out of the dungeons, I ended up crashing rather horribly into Snape. His smug expression was quickly clouded by anger, frustration and annoyance, as we crashed to the cold, hard tiles. He must have escaped Hermione.

Oops. Did I just say that out loud?

"One would assume a child your age to know simple manners, to apologise for this. However, yes. I did 'escape' your friend. "

"We're not friends!" I snarled. Nina, you're digging a mighty deep hole for yourself there. Why not tell him everything just to reach the very bottom? I thought to myself.

"I mean, sorry for running into you, professor."

He disappeared into his office before I managed to stumble through the words.

Forgetting all about the Stone, my brain decided it wanted to spend some time with Altair and Hedwig. These two seemed to be rather close friends, my owl's aggression cooled with Hedwig's calm wisdom, her boredom non-existent while in Altair's presence.

He was perched on a ledge some dozen metres high, surrounded by a multitude of tawny school owls that seemed to be napping. The moment I stumbled through the door, mind you, almost having not tripped up the little step, as usual, he spotted me, his yellow eyes focusing lazily.

If Altair was a man, not an owl, I'd bet that I'd've loved him just as much but in a way different to now. He was perfect: quiet, clever, prideful, strong and once attached, extremely loyal.

Alas, an owl stayed an owl. An hour or so passed when I started dozing off. Don't blame me! You would be sleepy too, surrounded by fluff and warmth of thousands of feathered owls, especially if your normal sleeping time was sacrificed to protecting a magical stone.

Even years after this day I could remember the dream I had in the dusty owlery, as clear as day and more vivid in detail than reality.

There was something sticky under me. Sticky like tree sap or the slime from the vines we use in potions. I felt disoriented, as if I had been falling mere seconds before.  
Slowly, more and more details begun to settle and fill my vision with greens and a brick wall and near total darkness.  
Casting 'lumos' awarded me with, although more painful, thankfully less sticky landing.

The next thing I saw was black flames that were cold, feeling like a dry ice going through me: all the chill, none of the wetness.

Immediately after the line of fire ended, a long flight of stone stairs began. Naturally I fell down them, cursing my luck and making too much noise. I was going to be seen!

My dream self must have known what, or rather who was down there. What sort of person it was. I am sure she had no idea what would happen when she saw him. And I am fairly certain Dream Nina had no clue about the consequences of this day. What fate will bring because of their actions.

As I eventually ceased rolling down the staircase, covered in bruises that only whispered of the injury, the pain blocked by some unseen power, I looked around.  
A wide corridor, bright with the light stone and glistening spider webs awaited me. The dust on the floor was disturbed by a man's footprints, leaving a trail to an octagonal chamber.

A dark figure stood by the Mirror of Erised, tall and lean, slightly crouched. I kicked a stone while stepping backward. Quack.  
The figure turned slowly, a pale face coming into view, a hand gripping a wand showed itself.  
Before the spell hit me, I saw the face. It was-

"Quirrel!"

My awakening disturbed the birds, causing them to wake, fly about in fear and snap their beaks at me.

I took a few minutes to calm down, petting Altair, who let me, probably sensing I needed that.

Sometime later, once I glanced at the cloth I held in my hand, remembering my role tonight.  
"Nina, you idiot" said Altair's accusatory look. Once again, man of my dreams. He could tell what I thought instantly.

Instinctively, I knew it was moments before curfew. I ran to the Gryffindor tower, where the Golden Trio waited anxiously for the cloak.

"Finally! I thought you'd never come. Where were you?" shouted Ron.

"Sorry, I was held up. I got the Invisibility Cloak, can't believe I still had it, since Norbert. "

Harry and Hermione winced, remembering both the lost points and detention. Malfoy told me what happened in the Forbidden Forest; about the unicorn, a dark figure - 'Quirrel' my mind filled in - and the centaur. I thanked the goddess Duck for missing it.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Asked Harry, unable to understand how cowardly I truly was. Now that I had that nightmare, I was definitely NOT going.

"Thanks, I'll pass. Just... don't be sure it's Professor Snape."

"Why? Do you know something, Nina?" butted in Hermione.

"I have no proof, but I saw professor Snape marking a big pile of work. Looks like a night's worth of material." was my weak defence.

Why can I not think of a good lie?

"It's just a cover. I knew you were silly, but not that you're stupid!" shouted Harry.

The whole common room grew silent. More so than usually in my presence.

I could feel a prickle in my eye, making them moist, ready to cry.

Before any tears could be shed, I decided to act, to save my face. I was a Slytherin, after all.

"Alright, Potter. Have it your way!" my snarl made Ronald twitch. Good, I thought. Now he pays for not defending me. He'd be a useless older brother.

The portrait hole slammed shut behind me.

Great, Nina. You've gotten into a fight with the only owner of an Invisibility Cloak, after curfew and on the other side of the school to your common room. Aren't you a genius?

I moved between the secret passages that were discovered by me and the first year Slytherins. Especially Blaise, he was always the adventurer.

Footsteps. I could hear footsteps.

Freezing in place, I kept flat on the wall, eyes darting in the direction of the sound. From what I learned in a survival camp, the person had a wide stride and was probably a male teacher. I was in trouble.

It turned out to be Quirrel. My gasp of surprise was drowned out by his clicking shoes, as he turned the corner, dim light making his thin, drawn out face look even more creepy and lifeless as usual.

I could imagine him spotting me. He would turn, an evil smile twisting onto his face and his arm grabbing me.

But that didn't happen. He was too lost in his goal, he wasn't patrolling for naughty students.

Looking back, I know not what came over me. What on earth possessed me to follow that madman. Or should I say men.

Keeping a good dozen metres or so behind him and always on a lookout for possible hiding places, were he to look back, I continued after Quirrel.

Once we reached the third floor corridor, he began casting a spell that produced some sophisticated music. While Fluffy settled to sleep, the professor snuck inside the trapdoor and disappeared. The giant Cerberus had short, rough fur and impressive teeth. It also drooled and snored when asleep.

I debated with myself for a good quarter of an hour, moving slowly between Fluffy and the door.

Really, the clever choice of action would be to leave now and not speak of it again, but I generally made stupid choices.

So down I went and with me came the weird feeling of déjà vu.

I landed on slimy vines, not unlike the very ones I dreamt of earlier in the day. This really reminded me of Alice in Wonderland, only there was a creepy teacher instead of the rabbit, sticky plants and a three-headed dog. And my name really could never be Alice.

So, all in all, it wasn't like Alice in Wonderland at all.

As many things seemed very similar to my dream, I decided to follow what I remembered my dream self did.

Soon, I was on the hard ground, rubbing the limbs bruised in the process. This time, it did hurt.

I walked on, surprised to hear a flutter of wings.

The next chamber was filled with birds, silvery, sparkling birds, that clanged and twanged when they flew into each other.

Wait a moment.

Keys. Keys on wings. Big ones, small ones. All with wings.

Bird keys, beys..? No, kirds!

I tried a door, but it was locked. None of the opening spells I knew and even some experimental ones worked. This wasn't in the dream.

The dots slowly connected in my brain. Kirds, broomsticks, locked door. I had to catch a matching kird.

Fetching the broom, I tried to formulate a good plan of catching a flying key and came short.

I could just fly out of here and get Snape to deal with a rouge teacher.  
The broom took me up, through the weed floor, but I hesitated to open the trapdoor. The music from before could not be heard and the distinct snoring also disappeared.

Even ignoring that, when I began lifting the wooden clap, it wouldn't budge. The Cerberus must've sat on it.

Back to the kirds it was.

I flew up to the flock, looking for any one standing out from the rest.

Suddenly, every single kird attacked me, forming a clanking cloud around, the sounds of them colliding flat and not musical at all. I was getting a headache.

Then, completely unprovoked, a kird flew right at my face. Catching it, I flew straight down to the door, jumping off once I was a few feet off the ground. It fit. The lock clicked and an entrance was opened.

When I released it from my shaking hand, its wing was bent. It wouldn't straighten at all, so I let the kird fly off awkwardly, feeling so bad for damaging the poor thing.

I barely took a few steps before witnessing a battlefield. Smoke and dust clouded in the air, particles making it hard to breathe, bits and pieces of chess figures lined the walls, while others remained stationery, frozen in place.

I saw a figure moving through the dust.

Quirrel had surely heard my surprised gasp, before I too, froze in place.

When I heard the door close behind him, I followed. Who knew when the magic chess pieces would begin to piece themselves together and once again block the way?

The sound of something heavy falling on the floor, making the tiles shake had me jump a good foot up into the air. What was behind that door? Only one way to find out.

A troll, who could've been the Halloween troll's twin for all I could tell, had fallen in battle, a huge bruise already rising on his forehead. Quirrell did know something about his subject after all.

I could hear shouts behind me, although they were really muffled. Someone was coming. I would surely get kicked out for being here.

There was a loud squeal. Ron was there!

Should I call them? I thought. My anger for Potter hadn't dissipated in the last hours, nor did feelings of betrayal.

I marched on, ignoring cries of "Here it is!", "To your left!" and "It's got a broken wing, get it!" echoing behind me.

Then came the fire. Once I stepped inside yet another small chamber, the way back and forwards was blocked by magical walls of fire.

An old wooden table, similar to the potions lab ones we use every day, stood near a dusty wall. A multitude of different sized bottles lined up, with a piece of parchment on the side.

Really, if I was doing a challenge, it'd be to herd ducks in a football field-sized room. It's so much more entertaining and difficult. These trials were wimpy.  
Except for the chess, those ruled.

The riddle described which bottles not to drink from and the bottle I wanted, needed to get through the fire.

It ended up being an almost empty glass bottle. Knowing I had to leave some for the Trio, I only drank a few drops, feeling the icy liquid in my stomach.

Once again, I was disturbed by the cold black flames. And fell down the stairs. Really, I should've known to avoid it, but my shoe buckle caught onto a broken tile that stood up at an angle. This time, it did hurt.

I knew I shouldn't walk into the storm. Should avoid the professor and his actions; frankly, the old guy's stone was none of my business and it's not like I've been employed to guard it.

Honestly, it was either a madman or a heroic idiot I was going to walk to, and no way out.

The small heels of my school shoes clicked when I walked, echoing in the long, bright corridor. The dulled sounds of a pair of shoes from behind drove me on.

The octagonal chamber appeared faster than I wanted it to. My hands shook as I pried open the heavy door and my knees felt like they wouldn't hold me up for long.

A shadowed figure - Quirrell - once again stood by the pristine mirror, thankfully unaware of my presence. I watched my steps, searching the floor before taking a step. I moved behind a pillar, back close to a brick wall.

Quirrell looked angry, not that it wasn't obvious from his mutterings and pacing, or how he had to stop himself from breaking the mirror. Thanks to Harry's loud pacing, my erratic heartbeat was unheard.

Potter tried to come in quietly, but it was a futile effort after he announced his arrival way before. I guess he was as clumsy as I was after all.

"You!" gasped Harry, as he saw the truth. Told him.  
Quirrell smiled. His face twisted, identical to those creepy Venetian masks.

"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"But I thought - Snape -"

"Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor p-p-professor Q-quad?"

Harry's face showed his confusion.  
"But Snape tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Edwards somehow broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter curse, trying to save you."

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"Of course," said Quirrell coolly.  
The two were so into their conversation, my short gasps of disbelief at every one of Quirrell's confessions went unnoticed.

"Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it  
again. Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular... and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry. I was so glad I managed to hide.

"You're too nosy to live, Potter.  
Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

So he was the one who let the troll in!

"You let the troll in?"

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls - you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off - and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.

"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror. It is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame.

"Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back...I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?" Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. I was sure he noticed me, his eyes became so wide they seemed to take up a half of his face.

"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much." He continued, obviously trying to distract the professor.

"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing - I thought Snape was threatening you..."

A spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face. Oh oh. There was something big at play here. Stakes rose.

"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak -"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.  
As did I. Good thing we did it simultaneously and the sound echoed.

"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly.

"He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..."

Harry was realising everything. The new knowledge now made sense to me too. How could we get the stone before Quirrell, though?

Potter's expression was once again set on heroic idiot mode. He tried to edge to the left, but he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

A voice answered; it seemed to come from Quirrell himself.

"Use the boy... Use the boy..."  
Quirrell rounded on Harry.

"Yes - Potter - come here."

"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."  
Harry walked toward him. I waited a few tense moments before daring to look again.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he lied. "I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

As always, Potter's head tilted and his right hand clasped his thigh. Way to lie genius, I thought.

Quirrell cursed again. He bought it.

"Get out of the way," he said.

Harry hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke again, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.

"He lies... He lies..."

NO! Shouted my mind, when my mouth couldn't. My trembling hands were frozen, clasped over my lips.

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

Then the other voice began. I had a feeling it came from the turban.  
"Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... for this..."

Harry was rooted to the spot. I couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, we watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. He turned slowly on the spot.

This time, I did gasp out loud. A face was on the back of Quirrell's head! It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter..." it whispered. "See what I have become?  
Mere shadow and vapour ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have  
always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

So he knew. Harry suddenly stumbled backward. his eyes met mine.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly. My mind-shout joined his as I creeped further out of the shadows to have a better view and a good attack angle. My head swam with hexes.

"So we have a spectator." The voice turned to me. Suddenly, Quirrell twirled back and casted the same binding spell he used on Harry before.

"Nina!" Harry screamed, probably imagining the worst before he realised the nature of the spell.

Quirrell began walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.

"How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain. Your little friend here won't want to go under yet. Give me the stone, or she dies."

Harry looked at me. He would never give that stone, not with the life Voldemort forced upon him. I shook my head slowly, then got ready to stumble over before a killing curse flew my way.

"NEVER!"

Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. They had forgotten all about me in their fight for the stone. I squiggled about, trying to fish out my wand.

Quirrell was hunched in pain, looking at his fingers - they were blistering at lightning pace.  
"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet' landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck. Every second made Quirrell's howling in agony louder and more painful.

"Master, I cannot hold him - my hands - my hands!"  
And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms -they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

But before he could raise his wand, I blasted it out of his hands with a second year spell.

"Aha!" was my clever hero catch phrase. Not very creative. It should've been something more edgy. With ducklings.

"AAAARGH!"  
Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, as Harry grabbed his face. Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible  
pain.

Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as  
tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off. I could hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

Suddenly, everything was silent. The ropes around my body were undone. I was the only thing moving, as Harry fell backward and was now passed out, a blackened corpse on him. With the few moments I had before someone was bound to come, I spent trying to pry the form off Potter's torso and to settle him.

A pearly-white, screeching ghost of the snakeish face shot out of the corpse, through me and then disappeared somewhere near the ceiling of the chamber.

I might or might not have fainted.

Oops, sorry for leaving it so long before an update. I didn't want to chop it down, so here you are: a chubby chapter about thrice the usual length.

Hope you enjoyed reading and encourage commenting.

Eddie


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up suddenly, taking a big breath in, as if I was suffocating moments before. My tired eyes were bombarded by bright light from the windows and white linens that made a closed partition around my bed, shielding me from people.

A clean set of school clothes were in the metal cabinet on my left. As were a few candies and a moving photo of a toiled being magically exploded from the floor, signed by the Weasley twins. That might or might not have made me snort.

Once I figured out I was as fine as I felt, getting up and changed was inevitable. Why waste precious time for living in bed?

The Hospital Wing was eerily quiet and still, only two beds were occupied, one by a sleeping, unusually still Potter, the other by Neville, who almost silently snored. I figured it must have been very early morning. The idea of staying there any longer terrified me, so I scribbled a note to madam Pomfrey that I was fine and hungry, so I went out of the Hospital Wing, just so she wouldn't worry that I was delirious or sleepwalking. I have been known to sleep Irish dance before.

My way to the Slytherin dormitories was uneventful and more than a bit anti-climatic. After all, the school was still asleep in their warm beds, probably deep in dreams of summer.

I was grateful the old password "serpentis" still worked, because the morning was rather chilly.

The common room was cluttered with paper, sweet wrappers and curious boxes; in one corner, I could even spot a pile of cauldrons and a tower made of seventh year books that almost reached the ceiling. It reminded me that I should search the castle for any unwanted textbooks I could learn from over the summer.

I sneaked into the first year dormitory and found my bed very messy. Actually, all my things looked like they were inspected. With a heart beating thrice the normal speed, I threw myself at the trunk under my bed, the smaller, hidden one I kept all important things in. Thankfully it looked untouched: all of grandma's letters and gifts were still locked in the ornamented box I got as a birthday present and most books were as shrunk as ever.

Who could have done this? Would my friends go through my things without trying to conceal it? I seriously doubted it.

Great. The moment one mystery and crisis is solved, another pops up.

The toilet photo joined my special case and I enlarged the books, remembering the no magic rule away from Hogwarts.

I barely managed to hide the case away before being ambushed by an excited Daphne, followed by an angry Pansy. Go figure.

"Nina?! You're finally back! We came to visit when you were sleeping-whole two days!" babbled on Daphne, waking the other girls.

"Did you have to be such a Gryffindor?" joined in Pansy; her glare froze me to the bones.

"I'm so sorry, Pansy. I really should have known better." I apologised once her gaze moved on to better things. My whole body shook as I finally released all the emotions that were held back since the last two days. I did not cry, not at all.  
Well maybe a bit.

Once everyone was awake and aware of me the storytelling began. All first years and some of the early rising older students crowded around the sofas and armchairs in the common room. I started by telling them about what the Trio an I found throughout the year, beginning with Fluffy and through to the very moment I realised it was Quirrel. I didn't really want to tell everybody that I hid instead of attacking You-Know-Who, so instead of relaying the whole conversation, I only described the fight.

"So the Headmaster and most trusted teachers made challenges that a first year can pass without too many problems? They really are pathetic!" exclaimed Draco after we sat in silence for a few moments.

"That is worrying, how are they supposed to keep us safe if they can't protect a silly stone?" added Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle looked vexed. No surprise there.

"What amazes me", I said, "Is that a bunch of first years got the stone in a couple of hours, not knowing what they're up against. Why did a grown wizard not go get it for nine months?"

We began speculating and trying to understand how Potter managed to get the Philosopher's stone until Millicent's stomach rumbled.

I spent the day constantly repeating myself and getting lots of weird looks from the first years of other houses, especially Gryffindor. It's like they were accusing me of doing something to their Golden Trio or stealing their glory. Really, this inter house rivalry shouldn't be so obvious.

Sometime during lunch, Fred and George creeped up behind me, shouting "Edwards!" which made me jump a good foot into the air.

"Yes?" I asked, annoyed after calming down. Adrenaline rushes weren't exactly my thing, I am a coward.

"There is a deal we were waiting to strike, before your mishap adventure, Miss Edwards." once again they spoke a couple of words each, wrapping their arms around my shoulders. "So, partner or in trouble?"

I forgot about the talk I had with the twins after they found out I was the one doing the pranks during the exam period. They said they would tell on me unless I joined them.

"Partner. Now tell me about that toilet, what happened to it?"

"Oh that is a story!" laughed George and then explained the inside joke between the Weasley family and Harry Potter, exactly how they managed to do it without getting caught and that Madam Pomfrey didn't let them leave it at Potter's bedside. A shame really.

They left me an hour later, when I told them I'm headed to the library. Who knew they could run so fast? It must be the really long legs.

Naturally, I avoided the library and headed back to the Slytherin common room. It was mostly to not see Granger and her accusing glare she's been sending me, as if it were my fault Potter got hurt. Well I had nothing to do with that weird connection between The Boy-Who-Lived and The Guy-Who-Couldn't-Kill-Him.

I also had to ask my friends about what happened to my belongings. None of them seemed surprised to see my bed that way, so they could have done that just to make me panic. They know how suspicious and paranoid I could be.

Unfortunately, rounding them up one by one got me an "I don't know, thought you did that?", and a couple of "What?"s.

Only Pansy had time to chat, while the others finally started to pack.

"Are you saying someone tried to get into your things?" she began, once we were seated on the comfiest sofa in the common room.

"Yes. I got into the dorm in the early morning, but it was already like that. Someone must have looked at night."

"I'm sure it wasn't anyone from our dorm. They aren't that good at acting; it would look suspicious." Pansy continued. She spoke exactly what I thought throughout the day.

"Who could have wanted to look through my things anyway? And how did they get into the common room?"

We continued thinking out loud, but getting more confused and frustrated. It was only when one of the house elves popped in that we realised how late in the night it was.

"Wait!" she grabbed my arm, when I started getting up. "House elves! They can get in and out of our rooms all the time. " she said, as if that made any sense.

"Why would elves mess up my bed?" I said stupidly. Pansy looked at me like I was crazy.

"And who employs the elves?" she spoke, confident in her thinking. That finally got the gears in my head turning.

"Dumbledore!"

Of course, it was the old geezer with a superiority complex. That twisted grandpa who set Potter and the others up against Quirrel through the year. Why did he turn to me now, when his star became a hero of the school?

We went to bed, but I couldn't sleep, instead thinking of the past year and the exam results that would be up sometime soon.

When I finally fell asleep, nightmares of dark rooms full of eyes and cold laughter haunted me. Long corridors with slimy tendrils and chiming insects appeared, and with them a frightening ghastly face in a cloud that chased me forever. I fell into nothingness, surrounded by three headed dogs, unicorns and dragons. The dream repeated itself over and over and over; switching between scenes so fast everything was a blur.

I woke up much more tired than I was before sleeping, when my face landed on the cold floor.

Thankfully most people were already up and out of the dormitory, so they didn't see me face plant the stone ground.

Today was the end-of-year feast and awarding of the house cup. Slytherin was winning for the seventh time in a row, but I was sure old Dumbledore had something up his sleeve to keep his favourite house, now that it had Potter, from losing at fourth place.

My plans for the day were to pack everything I wouldn't need in the last few days at school and to talk to everyone who invited me over for the summer. I had to make sure I got the dates and checked how I would get there. Leaving it until the last minute wouldn't be good with the slow owl post. There should be a faster way of communicating with magic, really. Even muggles had telephones.

I threw all my belongings onto the bed and started on stacking them in order of importance: a set of muggle clothes for the journey back, some robes, wand, new or unread books then scrolls of parchment, quills and ink, followed by first year books and all the other things I would not be needing this school year.

No matter which way I tried to fit everything, it would be too much, either a shoe or telescope or books unable to join the other stuffs.

I promptly decided to give up when my stomach rumbled, reminding me that lunch was now and that skipping more than one meal would not be allowed.

The Slytherins were just glowing in pride as the winning house. Everyone was happy, grins and smiles on practically every face. We chatted about everything, especially summer. Blaise surprised everyone by sharing that his family would be in Italy, which caused a few jealous looks. I loved the sea, but the cold waters around England weren't exactly welcoming. Lucky Zabini would be getting all the fun this summer. Draco and Pansy both made me promise to visit them, they would get me some floo powder to use. I will have to use somebody's fireplace, but I was happy to do some sneaking about.

Neville bumped into me on the way out of the Great Hall, apparently in a rush somewhere.

All I could get from him was a "Harry's waking-" before he ran off.

So Harry Potter was awake. At least that will stop the new fan girls whining in the corridors and tearing up about his unconsciousness. The whole school was buzzing about him. Not the Trio, just Potter.

How was it that when they got in trouble it was all of them, but only one became a hero? At least my surprise was shared by Ron, who stared with jealousy every time someone whispered "...Harry..." or even mentioned the stone. Which wasn't surprising. Ron did a good third of the work.

The time whizzed by and the next thing I knew, I was once again sat between Daphne and Blaise, now with emerald and silver above my head and on the walls.

A large commotion took place when Potter hobbled into the Hall, a grin on his face, but I zoned out, staring at the empty plates before me. The Headmaster's voice woke me up.

"We have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."

Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

"I knew it!" I shouted over the top of the cheers to Pansy. "He's going to make Gryffindor win!"

"That is so unfair, I'm speechless. " she replied, a worried frown on her face.

There was no such thing as a speechless Pansy Parkinson. Whoever has heard of such a thing? My eyes looked pleadingly to the teacher's table, begging them to stop that nonsense. Professor Snape looked about to snap, while the other teachers cheered.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Granger buried her face in her arms; I hoped she was crying. At least she'll look rugged or something.

Dumbledore just awarded a hundred points for students breaking the rules.

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet, except for the pained groans of some Slytherins around me. There was more coming, or he wouldn't say 'third', but 'last'.

"For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

All older Slytherins were furious. Gryffindor had gained one hundred and sixty points for the most silly reasons anyone had ever heard of and now they were tied with us! Dumbledore smiled in victory and raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent, although a few unhappy calls could be heard from all houses but Gryffindor. After all, they were just pushed down a place for no reason.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Honestly, I was very happy for Neville, whose only House points were of the negative kind, but that was just fishing for a reason to award points. The Slytherin House fell into shell-shocked silence, staring dumbly at Neville, who, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him.

I looked to the teacher's table again. Professor Snape wasn't the only angry one. If the points had been handed out earlier it would have been alright, fixable. Announcing them in the middle of the feast only caused a commotion and served to seriously humiliate Slytherin.

Pansy and Draco both looked ready to cry as Professor Snape stood up.

Bit by bit, the roar of the winning house died down as they stared in horror. It was no secret Snape terrified each and every one of them.

Our Head of House spoke. He didn't shout or let show how furious Dumbledore made him, apart from the whitening knuckles.

"For not straying from her principles and wisely evading imminent danger, I award ten points to miss Nina Edwards."

That shut Gryffindor up, while my friends threw me into a group hug as the older years cheered. We tied for first. Should have won, but I was thankful Professor Snape was so competitive

Dumbledore looked miffed, but decided to play along, before losing any more respect of the students. Reluctantly, a half of the decorations became scarlet and gold, clashing mercilessly with our silvery greens in a terrible christmasy mash up.

Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile.

The rest of the evening an in fact the term rushed by me and before I knew it, exam results were up.

I didn't manage to beat Hermione Granger in results, as she trashed me in Herbology, my painfully below average score pulling down the couple of points I had over her from potions and transfiguration.

Potter and Ron Weasley both passed just above average, Draco took third place, just below me, followed closely by Ravenclaws and Daphne, whose brilliant History mark put her over Terry Boot. All of my friends passed, with an unspoken agreement between Pansy and me to tutor Crabbe and Goyle, who barely made it through.

Thanks to the ingenious idea of Millicent to put anything that didn't fit to my trunk into the schoolbag, I finally packed and managed to get a few suggestions on what books to buy from some subject teachers. Professor Snape seemed so delighted that I was taking an interest in potions, he even let me borrow his book, although he could have seen the hex I put on Potter when he completely shunned me after knocking into by back, when I was carrying lots of books to return to the library.

Before I was ready to say goodbye to magic, we were packed onto the train and on the way to London.

As the Hogwarts Express rolled into King's Cross station and I passed the magical wall, an unspoken agreement was made to not mention the events at school. After all, serial murderers, dark magic and an inept Headmaster do not invoke much parental trust.

All I knew, was that the year was finally over. Now the fun began.

Whoa. Final chapter completed.

I really hope you'll love it as much as I loved writing it at crazy hours of the night. Now that it's completed, I can shamelessly plot the next four books without the guilt of rushing too far forwards ;)

As always: read, comment, review? All and any totally welcome.

Love

Eddie xo


	13. Year 2 Chapter 13

The summer of my eleventh year was looking up to be the best summer ever. Not only was I back to London, where my closest friends would also spend the holidays. I was back from Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Admittedly, only my mum could know the truth, but being back from an ultra secret boarding school you get into by invitation only sounded just as cool.

The only downside was that I was a year behind in muggle knowledge, that's normal, non magical schooling. Thus, I couldn't share how to make hair grow or make a fire in water with my friends. The ministry of magic only allowed the closest family to know the truth. It made sense to keep magic quiet, even though I'd love to use it every day.

My mum, Emma Edwards, sat me down the moment we got home on the first day of summer and started firing questions about the school, the teachers, my friends and magic in general. Even now, a few days later, she loves to randomly pop up and ask something.

"Nina, what do they call me again?"

"A muggle, mum"

Or:

"So that potions teacher is your form tutor?"

And so on. It began to make me miss magic and everything else about Hogwarts, so I started making my way through all of the books I hadn't read or couldn't quite remember from the school year.

I also met up with my closest friends, Caitlin and Nate, who decided it was unforgivable not to surprise me with a water balloon attack. I took my revenge by sending Altair, my owl, after them with a bag of itching powder. Priceless.

Caitlin had been accepted to a local High School, where she instantly became the fashion guru, even to older students. She was really charming and nice to people in general, but every primary school student from our year remembers what happened to a boy silly enough to challenge her.

The same school also welcomed Nate. Sweet, naive Nate, who instantly joined all the clubs he could and was saved from his nerdish ways by Caitlin. Thanks to her, he was spared all their school's trademark bullying. At least for the first year.

Together, the three of us roamed the streets of London in search of new ideas and things to do, occasionally calling a larger group meeting with all our other friends. We hung out in skateparks, normal parks, where Caitlin tended to coerce children into giving us their ice cream, to which Nate and I turned a blind eye in favour of friendship and our lives. As one of our friends, Eric would be having a birthday soon, we also visited shops and collectively brainstormed present ideas. I suggested a duck robot that hobbled and quacked, but got quickly pulled out of the shop by Nate. He was surprisingly strong for someone shorter than me.

Unfortunately, Eric was home schooled and lived in the countryside, so we rarely saw each other. To be quite honest, I couldn't ever remember how we met.

Soon, an owl came from Draco Malfoy, carrying a small package and a letter. Inside a small, crystal bottle was some shimmering dust, Floo powder.

Mum seemed reluctant to let me travel by chimneys and fireplaces.

"Can't they just send a limo or something? You said he's rich." she argued, making sure the magical powder was out of my reach. "How do you know if you use it right. I won't have time to go get you back if you land in Finland or somewhere, you know?"

"Mum." I countered, fed up. "I've walked around London by myself since I was four. How can you trust me not to get kidnapped or attacked by rabid squirrels or something, but not with getting to a friend's house, whose parents will make sure I'm fine?"

The argument between us stretched on throughout a whole weekend. I changed tactics from crying to cleaning the house to silent protest to throwing pillows everywhere. Nothing worked.

Once I finished writing a letter to the Malfoys, apologising for not coming when we organised it and for making them worry, as I was to arrive on Sunday afternoon, when it was Monday morning and I remained in London; I left my room, made some coffee and waited for mum to leave her room.

As I was bored, I switched on the telly and began watching some cartoon about magical animals and their trainers. The creatures fought using electric shocks or shooting water at each other. There even was a duck one! His name, or species or something was 'Psyduck'.

When getting up to make some toast, I tripped on my bag and tumbled to the floor, right by the entrance. A pair of large, leather male shoes stood closer to my nose than I would've liked. Those things reeked!

Hearing some footsteps, I quickly scrambled up and trotted to the kitchen to make more coffee.

A man slowly snuck out of mum's room. He looked tired and scruffy, smiling a wide, perfect smile when he noticed the cup of coffee I had for him.

"Hello there. My name is Aidan. Whatever lovely person can I thank for this drink?" he said, striding towards me and being really friendly. It was a change. Usually, Rob, Bob or John only barked a "G'mornin'" and went on their merry way, never to be seen again. I had a feeling this Aidan would be hard to get rid of.

"I'm Nina. Is mum up yet?" I said, then invited him to sit on the couch, but kept the remote.

"She was sleeping."

Somehow, this strange man managed to persuade me to talk to him and before long, was giving me advice on how to apologise to mum, without saying I don't want to go. Needless to say, I had to make up some obscure method of travel, because of the secret.

Following his suggestions also got me a breakfast other than plain toast, as he offered to make it and to take some for mum to win her over.

"Thank you." I whispered to him, opening the bedroom door.

Mum was in her half-asleep phase where, if shaken, she could slap you or push you away then fall back into dreaming. The surest way to wake her was coffee. I couldn't ever figure out what made it so special to adults: it was so bitter and strong.

After breakfast and bidding "good bye" to Aidan, we sat down on the sofa and began talking.

"Mum, I'm sorry for getting so angry with you." I started. My hands pulled at the hem of my dress, nervously. "I just really wanted to go."

It was too optimistic to hope she'd change her mind.

"I'm sorry too, Nina. It's so scary, seeing how reliable and grown up you are already. My little girl is becoming a lady and soon you won't need me for anything.

"You can go to your friend's house if they'll still take you today. But you have to promise to send that bloody owl the moment you get there, so I can stop worrying you're halfway across the planet, okay?"

"Okay!" I shouted and threw myself at her in joy. I had to write to Draco immediately.

Soon, my packed bag was once again at the door and mum was reaching for keys to Miss Katherine's apartment. She was probably the only one with a chimney still in her house, after she refused to modernise her place. Rumours said she had lived there through all of her life, leaving only at night or when on holidays. Her apartment was filled with plants of all shapes and sizes, roses being most abundant.

I re-read the advice Draco gave me, said good bye to mum and jumped into the fireplace.

The Floo powder made a normal chimney turn into a means of transport, but it wasn't very fun. Views of millions of rooms zoomed past my face, so close and so fast I started to feel light headed and sick.

The moment everything stopped spinning and turning, I almost fell forwards into the Malfoys' living room. Greeting me were three faces: Draco, his mother and his father. All of them were naturally pale white, while mister Lucius Malfoy and Draco looked almost identical.

"Good afternoon" I said, after checking for any ash or dust on my dress.

Narcissa Malfoy was a kind, if not slightly cold lady. Her blue eyes drilled holes through my head, trying to read my soul. She must have succeeded, because soon enough there was a tiny smile on her face and her husband also welcomed me to their manor.

"I'll show you the house." Draco said stiffly, his eyes darting for the approving nod of Lucius Malfoy's head.

For a moment, I was glad my family wasn't filthy rich or aristocratic.

Draco led me through well decorated hallways, filled with expensive rugs, old oil portraits and flickering candlelight. It was an amazing home. If it were mine, I wouldn't ever stop exploring for hidden passages and rooms, just to gain an upper hand over any intruders.

Finally, we stopped by a thick, dark wooden door, a magical forest scene engraved into it and silver detailing the old trees and streams, alive and moving, like a film.

"Impressive, right?" he visibly preened, smirking. "If somebody tried to get into my room without my consent, they'd get sucked in for a day or two."

"Handy. It's a good thing you're letting me in." I smiled back, acting brave.

Draco Malfoy was a walking copy of his father. They ate the same things, they looked alike, they even bloody walked in the same half-waltzing, half striding way. It was no surprise that his giant bedroom didn't look like it belonged to a twelve year old. There was a large, double bed, dressed in green and black, in the centre of the room. A mahogany desk stood in a corner by the window, immaculate bar a few curious trinkets that could also be found around the room. Draco had his own sofa and coffee table as well as a tall and wide bookcase I instantly adored. In another room, all of his clothes were hung and a silver framed mirror proudly presented itself by the wall. His room was bigger than my whole apartment, at least twice as big.

"We have a whole library, if you're here for the books, Nina." he teased me, seeing as I ran to the bookcase the moment the tour ended. Multiple tomes lined the shelves, some dusty and old, others brand new, sorted alphabetically. I could only recognise a couple of the authors.

"Really? This looks like it can fill a library. Is it as large as I hope it is?" I had to stop myself from jumping.

"Greater than you can imagine."

"Say- can you cast spells in your house? I mean, how can they tell you were doing magic?" A plan was already forming in my brain. If I could use magic here, that meant Draco and I could practice some advanced magic from all those thick books.

"I can. The ministry doesn't question any magic in a house with two adults around." he smirked back. "My parents wanted me to better my grades next year, so they're allowing me to practice all summer and even hiring me a tutor."

Although he didn't seem pleased about the tutor part, I was jealous. Not only was Draco a very gifted student in charms and potions, he also took notice of his grades and wanted to be great. Now he would have a greater advantage, being able to learn by practice and theory all summer.

"Let's do some magic, then."

We went outside to the well kept gardens behind the mansion with all the tomes we could carry and then some.

Sometime between learning 'engorgio' and struggling with 'impedimenta', Draco told me he wants to join the Slytherin Quidditch Team as the new seeker. His father promised to buy brooms for the whole team if he got in.

"That's great, Draco. How are you practicing?" I asked.

"I have a Snitch and a broom." he said sarcastically, looking at me like at an idiot.

"Well if you were a bit nicer, I know a girl who just loves flying on a broom and was told she could be a player, who could practice with you."

"Really? I didn't think you're brave enough to try that after your terrible landing." he teased back. "Come on, I'll find you my old broom."

Several days passed so quickly, I didn't want to go back. Between learning, practicing quidditch and getting to know the family, I barely had any time to even think about a present for Eric.

After promising to meet Draco and his family in Diagon Alley, when our letters came, I stepped into the fireplace and flooed back home.

Mum frowned deeply, when she saw all of the books that I borrowed, sighing that I "never stop reading. Having your head in the clouds and nose in books is never good."

She then took me home, fed me a delicious home cooked lunch and took me out shopping, to help with the gift. It was sweet to know she missed me.

In the evening, we sat down, each with a hot cup of tea, and for the first time since September, spoke about everything and anything. Admittedly, I might have omitted some things, like the whole Philosopher's Stone fiasco, but I was distracted by a showy bouquet of roses that stood on the unusually uncluttered table.

Maybe my prediction about Aidan was correct?

Caitlin's father drove us to the birthday party the following day. He was an overly serious businessman, born in a suit and matching tie. He frequently went to important conferences in european countries and had his daughter learn as many languages as she could.

The black mercedes looked hilariously misplaced in the countryside and many children and adults alike crowded along their houses to see. Eric lived on a fairly big farm a few miles from the closest village, Ottery St. Catchpole.

Driving past the front wooden gate and up the cobble stone path, a white, two floor building stood out from between the forest of tall trees. Eric was waving from the front porch.

It was obvious that the Flynn family was well off, although admittedly not as rich as the Malfoys or most of the other ancient families. Their house held a large, well equipped kitchen as well as a dining room, with a long table that stretched from one end to the other, seating at least twenty people. It was decorated with a colourful sheet and set for all of the kids, who were invited. A homely and bright living room, a toilet and a locked garage could also be found on the first floor.

A detail that instantly caught my attention was the Flynn family crest, which was an impressive piece of work. A large, bronze 'F' was at the front, surrounded by every shade of blue known to man. Near the bottom, three words stood out on a ribbon-like background: Amat Victoria Curam. The shield-like shape was framed in bronze and a pair of large birds faced each other, as if perched on the top of the crest.

"It's good to see you, Caitlin, Nate, Nina. I was worried you wouldn't make it." Eric beamed at us with a wide smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said, smiling back at him.

Eric was a kind boy, always ready to help or listen. His strawberry blonde hair and dark blue eyes made him look much more sophisticated than an average farmer's kid would be, and his brains did not disappoint. While being a wise, yet joyful boy, Eric was very short for his age, the top of his head barely reaching my chin.

After being introduced to all of the other guests, most of them being from the village, we began playing hide and seek in the gardens and orchards. My prime tree-climbing abilities allowed me to win almost every game, except for when my clumsiness took over and I fell from the trees.

"How did we meet Eric again?" I asked Caitlin, when we sat down for lunch at the giant table.

"You introduced him to Nate and me a few years back, in London. Said something about running into him on a sightseeing trip with your grandma?"

I had no memories of meeting Eric, it seemed. My grandma and I went on a road trip when she came over for Christmas three years ago, but nothing much must have happened, otherwise I'd remember more.

After we sang the 'Happy Birthday' song, handed over the presents and watched the thrilled eleven year old open them, one by one, most of the other children were collected. As we lived quite far away, Caitlin's dad would collect us the next afternoon.

It was right after five o'clock, when a loud band could be heard moments before Mrs. Flynn rushed into the house, surprised to see us. What surprised me even more was that, all of a sudden two little kids jumped out from behind a wall, screaming.

Shrieking in a high pitch that was fit for bat ears only, I leapt into the air and grabbed onto the person closest to me, Nate.

"Cassandra! Rowan! Come here right now and apologise to our guests. You should not be scaring your brother's friends!"

The twins, six year old Cassie and Rowan slowly walked towards us with guilty expressions on their faces. The boy was covered in mud and the girl carried shin pads as muddy as her brother. The two had much darker, more brown hair than Eric, but shared his eye colour.

Following that excitement was nothing interesting, apart from a heated discussion between everyone present on the greatest bird. Needless to say I fully supported ducks.

Each of us slept in a separate guest bedroom that was nothing more than a bed and a small wardrobe, but very comfortable and neat.

Caitlin had an upset stomach in the morning and refused to leave her room until we were collected. Nate stayed with her, when Eric and I wanted to go on a short walk.

"I'll show you the coolest house in the neighbourhood." Suggested Eric, when I asked him where to go.

"Is it haunted?" I cringed, even after seeing ghosts every day for many months, I feared meeting one that was less friendly.

"No, people still live in it." he answered. "Even if it was, I wouldn't dare go in - it looks ready to collapse."

We walked through a field or two, climbing over stone and wooden walls that separated one crop from the other. As my legs started to slow down and get sluggish, a wreck of a house rose up before us. It seemed very unstable, crooked to one side and made of what looked like several bungalows thrown on top of each other, with a shed joining to the side of the house.

There was a flock of birds flying around in the back of the garden.

"Let's turn back, now." Said Eric, clearly panicking.

"Why? Can't we take a closer look. I'm curious about the structure, why doesn't it fall?"

"We can come back again, later. Maybe even ask the owners? Caitlin and Nate are probably really bored without us."

He was hiding something. The boy was an open book and the fidgeting, eyes darting between the house and me, while waving his hands around was very obvious. Always the paranoid one, I turned around, expecting a monster or a creep behind me.

It dawned on me, when we started walking back to the house. There weren't any birds in the air. A species that big didn't exist in the muggle world. They were people on broomsticks. Flying. A magic family.

"Eric." I stopped walking. "Why are your neighbours flying in their garden?"

"Oh no. You saw that?" I have never heard any of my friends swear as much, except Caitlin.

"Wait. Is that normal for them? And for you?" I had to admit, being out of school slowed my brain down to a worryingly retarded speed.

"Now we'll have to obliviate you Again." he muttered instead.

Obliviation, in the magic world, was the act of removing certain memories of a person, using a complicated spell. The use of that spell was punishable, unless ordered by a Ministry Official. It was usually used in case a muggle was exposed to magic.

"I am no muggle, thank you very much!" I almost shouted. The fact that some of my memories were lost already did not escape my notice.

"Wait. You're a witch, Nina?" Eric stared at me, wide eyed.

"Yes. I found out last summer."

"So you've been to Hogwarts already. I'm waiting for a letter."

As it were, the Flynn family a pureblood, ancient one. Eric's grandparents on his father's side claimed to be descended from Rowena Ravenclaw herself, though nobody could prove it. Both of his parents met in Hogwarts, his father a prefect, his mum a Quidditch player.

Nothing could have been more funny than the look of surprise on the family members' faces when Eric told them I attended Hogwarts.

I was just glad to have somebody I could talk to about everything, who won't expect me to know everything about the magical world.


	14. Chapter 14

Being about halfway into the summer holidays, I decided to finally stop happily bouncing off the walls of my room and do something productive. It resulted in me cleaning the house top-to-bottom, including Altair's cage and the stacks of books that have began piling up all over the study. Mum was so pleased with our now sparkling home, she bought me a second-hand bookcase.

Once again almost all of my time was spent with Nate, because Caitlin went to Florida with her father for a week. We went walking and bike riding, taking care not to run over any old ladies and enjoying our violence-free days away from Caitlin.

After Eric's birthday, I was completely cut off from the magic world, so the arrival of an almost dying owl shocked me more than it should have. I was sitting at home and finishing the homework essay for potions, when something large crashed into the glass door in the living room and landed with a painful screech on the balcony floor.

I ran up to it quickly and checked for any lasting damages of the already worn bird. Once he was done scrambling up, the owl dropped a letter, gave me a harsh bite on my left hand and flew off. Whatever it was, I was just glad it wasn't mine. At least Altair could behave himself. Somehow, over the year, he went from an aggressive, mad owl, to a still slightly aggressive, but very perceptive creature.

To my even greater surprise, the letter was from Ronald Weasley. The same Ron, who was one of my closer friends in school up until the end of the year. Thanks to Harry Potter, all but one Gryffindor joined my 'nasty people to avoid' list.

After clearing the coffee table, I sat down to read the letter.

Dear Nina,

I'm sorry if Erroll made a mess when he got to your house, he's a batty old owl. And sorry about the whole Quirrell thing - even Hermione said you were wrong and I thought she was always right.

Harry didn't have to say those things and stuff. Now he's not speaking to anyone.

Anyway, if you forgive me, we can meet up in Diagon Alley? Please reply with your owl, if you can. I don't think Erroll can survive another trip to London.

Ron

That boy had a seriously messy handwriting, even in comparison to my script. It took me almost an hour to decide what letter each symbol could be, as only 'o's and 'l's were easily recognisable.

The letter left me baffled. On one hand, I was very mad with the Trio still and feared that the arguments with them would continue, because they still considered me as a Slytherin spy whenever I disagreed with them. And the obvious Harry-isn't-writing-you-are-a-replacement vibe from the letter told me Ron would choose Harry over me if asked. On the other hand, I missed their idiocy. True, Draco was a silly prat and Tracey could parody any wizard, but they were too well spoken and had a rich family, they could never understand my poor, muggle side as well as Ronald.

I decided to consult my mum, who was working in the study. She hated being interrupted, but would be glad for a break, really.

"What is it, Nina?" She asked, twirling around on the seat.

"I got a letter," I said. "From Ron."

She thought for a few seconds, probably trying to remember who Ron was.

"The boy that called you names and let his friend insult you? Oh what would that blighted bully want from you?"

"He, well, sort of apologised and said he wants to be my friend again."

"No." Mum said, her face beginning to show anger and glaring at the letter in my hand. "Edwards women do not let men walk all over them. If he is really sorry it is his actions not words that will show so. See if he changes by September, ok?"

That was why I loved my mum. She could lead armies with her voice alone, despite being a short, usually delicate woman.

When yet another owl arrived, as soon as I left the study, my train of thought turned to a conspiracy theory.

This time, it was Neville, who wanted to remind me that I agreed to come over to his house on the next Friday, which was two days from now. It was obvious he thought I changed my mind and stopped wanting to be his friend from the way he wrote. Cursing the absence of Altair, who went on an overnight hunt, I grabbed some parchment and scribbled a reply.

Once again packing, convincing mum that floo powder won't kill me and cleaning the house, before I left took me the remaining two days. When Altair returned, I reluctantly gave him a reply for Ron, as well as the letter to Neville.

"I'll give you some money, just in case. Make sure to write as soon as the owl finds you and be safe." Mum listed conditions as I gave her a hug, stepped into green fire and disappeared.

Travelling by floo wasn't that bad, if you forget about the soot, the dizzying spinning and flashing images of people's living rooms.

Arriving at Neville's house in my clumsy style didn't seem to surprise his stern grandmother a bit. Once I untangled my limbs and spat out some of the furry carpet, the introductions continued pleasantly. Neville seemed happy that someone other than him made a fool of themselves in front of his family and I was described as a 'lovely, though unstable young lady'.

Making an unspoken pact about not mentioning my Hogwarts house with Neville, the day proceeded smoothly.

Augusta Longbottom's choice of clothing was strange and wildly eccentric. Stuffed bird hats and furry suits seemed an everyday occurrence. After being exposed to such fashion for a few days, I mentally apologised to Miss Katherine for ever thinking her style was strange.

The only worrying thing during the visit was the way Neville was constantly put down by his own family.

One evening, while eating supper, Mrs Longbottom suddenly spoke.

"Neville, sit straight up, my boy. Only cowards and idiots sit crouched." she paused, giving Neville time to adjust. "And you should study more. Barely passed I hear."

"And what of you? Are you as hopeless at schoolwork as my grandson?"

I tightened my fists, annoyed that my wand was still hidden in the wall of my room.

"He isn't hopeless - " I started to say at the same time as Neville.

"Nina's second in our year."

"What are you doing with my grandson, then?" the woman seemed to take it as a joke.

"He's helping me with herbology. Neville is really good with plants and not that bad at potions either." my voice shook. If we were in school, his grandmother would have not escaped a good hex or two by now. That made her pause for a few seconds, before a smile crossed her face.

"Would anyone like more potatoes?" she said.

That night I took ages to fall asleep, tossing and turning under the old, scratchy duvet.

Waking up, covered in sweat and screaming silently in the early morning, was dreadful.

Not only could I not remember what my nightmare was about, but my throat burned and my right wrist ached as if I was writing for ages; I am left handed.

I knew something bad would happen. Or happened already.

Forcing myself to breathe, I got up and dressed automatically, then tried to shake Neville awake. He only muttered something like "don't touch the pudding" and fell back to sleep. I shook him again.

"Waz happenin'?" he slurred finally, reaching around for something.

"Do you have a telephone?"

"A tele-what?" he asked, suddenly rising. "We live near muggles, there should be a telepod somewhere."

"Telephone." I repeated.

Thanking mum for forcing some pounds on me, I got to the public pay phone on the other side of town.

"Hello, this is Emma Edwards speaking. " mum answered the home phone after a few minutes. She sounded sad and tired.

"Mum, it's me, Nina. " I said.

"Did you get the letter? Thank god that blasted owl is fast." her voice shook. Something was very, very wrong.

"No, what's happening?" I cried. Neville looked in shock. Nobody could blame him; I almost never showed weakness or sadness to people if I could hide it.

"G-Grandma is very ill. I was just leaving to see her. She has a fireplace, so you can go straight there, right?"

"Yes. I'll be there."

I felt sick.

"What's wrong?" Neville stepped closer to me and I hugged him tight.

"My Nan is ill, really ill. I have to go see her."

In lightning speed, I threw all my stuff together and disappeared up the chimney. Without a doubt, Mrs Longbottom would be mad when she wakes up.

This time, I didn't have time for falling, I ran out of grandma's fireplace instead.

The house was empty and locked, meaning that I would have to wait at least four hours for my mum to get to Cornwall.

I spent them nervously pacing around the house, clearing any specs of dust I encountered and reciting the school books from memory. Thankfully mum arrived before I lost it completely and jumped out of the window.

We took the bus to the hospital, speaking only to buy the tickets. It took exactly eleven stops to get there, more people getting on at each stop, making the bus full by the seventh stop. Then they slowly got out.

Hospitals were not my thing. There was too much pain, illness and death around, it felt tangible. My throat started to hurt again as we crossed the main hall and headed to one of the wards. What in reality was about three minutes, to me seemed like at least a week. Thoughts raced in my head.

Grandma was sleeping, surrounded by white, more white and too many machines. There were computers measuring her heart-rate, respirators and others I couldn't recognise. A clear mask was placed over her mouth and nose. Her arms, once strong, now lay over the sheets, frail and small. An IV drip was connected to her veins.

A doctor later explained it was cancer that went untreated for many years. It was critical, whatever that meant in medical terms.

Thee days of constant visiting and sleeping on the hospital benches later, she finally was awake enough to speak to us. Mum wanted some time alone with her. The Doctor had been speaking with her alone over the days; she always came back with red around her eyes.

They spoke until grandma went back to sleeping again.

When I told mum about my throat and how it has been hurting more and more, she had the doctor check me for any illness, but I didn't have a temperature, dizzy spells nor a cough, so I was classed as healthy.

Altair somehow found us on our way back to Nan's house. We needed to eat something and get out of the bright light and beeping. I could still hear the sounds the moment my eyes closed. The owl flew into my head, knocking me right over and into a nearby bush.  
Needless to say the people around us were amused.

The rest of the week looked about the same: we spent as much time by grandma's bedside as we could, mum talking - discussing something with her. It was on Sunday that everything changed.

"You should speak to your grandma." said mum, pushing me off the plastic chair and into the room.

"H-hey Nan," I started. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better" her feeble voice shook in answer.

"Did you want to speak to me?"

"Yes, dear. I fear my time is running out. Don't cry now. I'm not done just yet!" she gathered all strength to half shout at me just like she used to, maybe a bit more raspy. "I know you are unique, magical. You can't fool your Nana. I want you to promise to look after your mum, that silly daughter of mine, like you have been doing lately. Keep up that great schoolwork, almost best in year I heard?" she laughed warmly, a coughing fit followed.

"Yes, keep up the work and remember, my dear. Remember all I taught you. Be brave and certain in everything you do, because you're my legacy.

"Now, there is something important I must tell you. Your mother has been given a letter to give to you when you turn thirteen. I know it's a long way away, but I might not make it 'till then, so you have to know a bit, so she won't go back on her word. There is also something I wish you to have."

She explained exactly what to look for and where to find it.

We talked for longer, but without any surprises, just revisiting old, shared memories. Then she went to sleep.

I had no idea it would be the last time we spoke, the last time she looked at me or squeezed my hand.

Her condition worsened through the next two days and she died of a heart attack right in front of me, the doctors unable to get her heart pumping once more.

We returned to grandma's house in tears. We locked ourselves in separate rooms and stayed there for hours. I wasn't sure what mum was doing, but I managed to memorise the whole herbology textbook, that I brought to Neville's in hope of getting a head start for next year. Now, I only needed a distraction.

While mum arranged a funeral, inviting what seemed to be everyone in Cornwall and London, I avoided the truth like a plague. I began making short, concise revision notes for herbology and crafting personal books for all hexes, charms, spells and potions I knew.

I cried when we went shopping for black clothes, refusing to come out of the fitting rooms once I saw my reflection.

The world was unfair, taking away the rock I built my life on. Now all crumbled down and I couldn't bring myself to care. Even feeding ducks in the park with Nate, who arrived with his family to attend the funeral, lost its fun.

Before three days passed, Grandma was buried deep underground. The only thing to show it was a silly stone memorial, as if that solved anything. She shouldn't be there, but with me. Alive.

Caitlin and Nate hugged me as I cried silently, shivers cursing through me and hot tears on my face.

They chanted "It'll get better. We have to get through this.", but I wanted to stay there. Moving on was an unimaginable concept at the time.

We moved back to London soon after, mum having to return to work. This left me hours of alone time to mop and cry and ache.

However my best friends decided they prefer me occupied and proceeded with taking me out to cinema, on bike rides (although those stopped when I was nearly ran over by a car, when not concentrating) and forcing me to go to violin lessons. I was dreadful, but music was a great outlet. Second to hexing and cursing everyone, but that had to wait until September.

Once I sobered up from the initial shock, I remembered to write to Pansy. We were exchanging letters before, but stopped after I first visited the hospital.

Telling her what happened and explaining why I don't want to see anybody for now, I promised to see her in school. Her reply arrived on the same day with condolences and a moving photo of a duck Hagrid told me about. That cheered me up.

Neville also deserved to know what happened, even if he probably figured it out already, with or without the help of his grandmother.

We were called by a lawyer of some sort to attend the reading of the Will. It took place in Cornwall.

Mum had been given the house, while all of Nan's savings were mine, together with her precious sewing machine. Out of the fog of my mind, I remembered to search the house for the secret item. It was in grandma's bedroom, under the wardrobe and in a tiny box, wrapped in newspaper and ribbons.

The hundreds of ribbons interlaced and it was almost impossible to undo them all without getting them even more twisted. When I opened the box, it looked empty with just a piece of crunched up fabric. However, it was heavy an rattled when I removed the newspaper, so there was obviously something hidden inside.

A silver necklace, to be precise.

It had a pendant with a square-cut emerald, easily twice the size of my eye. The stone was surrounded by metal and on the back an old looking crest glistened in silver.

I put it on my neck, feeling the chain dig into the skin a little from the sheer weight of the stone. Promising myself to wear it always, in memory of Her, I put the room back together and left.

Nobody would believe, if I told them I was fine, and they would be right. My eyes remained red and puffy, I couldn't talk for long periods of time and dark circles appeared beneath my eyes.

"Maybe a change of looks could help you," said mum, who dressed much more conservatively and in dark colours. "What about a hair cut? That always marks a new age. Just like haircutting in the middle ages."

I reluctantly agreed, knowing mum was more experienced in loss than anyone else I knew.

If asked to describe myself in three words, I would say average, funny and irritating. Were I to go on for longer, I'd probably mention my long, light brown hair and green eyes or how I literally towered over kids my age. Cowardice and scheming were my main traits, together with bookworm tendencies.

My most recognizable feature was the hair, always down my back, constantly getting stuck in twigs and springing up in curls if caught by the rain. I thought I should cut it. Maybe keep a lock in memory.

Another trademark were dresses. My mum adored them and refused to buy me any other clothes, so I wore them constantly.

"Maybe changing my looks would take my mind off this summer?" I thought to myself, while walking to the hairdressing salon.

A gleeful face of the hairdresser turned me to stone, and were I not such a coward, I would have ran out instead of staring at him like an idiot.

"So what will it be today? Just the usual trim?" he seated me on a chair.

"No. I want a big change."

He seemed to be an adept mind reader, or just noticed my worn face, as without further ado, my long curls fell one by one.

It was like a transformation. From child to teenager. Now I was more world wise than before, so the chin length hair and fringe could show how I changed. If I dyed my hair not even mum would recognise me.

Hey there, readers. I hope you can appreciate this chapter was a touchy subject that I needed to work through for both mine and Nina's sake. Sorry if it is a bit rough or not as descriptive, but I couldn't write it any other way.

As usual, please comment and review, if you can. I'd really appreciate some words from the readers :)

Eddie xo


	15. Chapter 15

The Hogwarts letters arrived eventually, in August. They were almost a month later than last year, which probably meant they didn't settle on a new teacher until now and couldn't send the booklists before that. Now, in the yellow envelope, there was a train ticket, a booklist and a letter. I opened the booklist first, eager to see how many new books I could buy.

second-year students will require:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk  
Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

The list astounded me. I only had one of the eight required books. Which meant no new potion recipes or transfiguration spells. Our new DADA teacher either idolised Mr. Lockhart or was simply stupid to think we'd get through all of the books in one year. I was curious to see what books Eric had to buy. He would be a first year, starting in September.

Two owls flew in and perched on the balcony rail. One was silvery grey, with dark brown eyes, the other tawny and short.

I didn't have to guess who sent them. Eric wrote to say how thrilled he was to finally get the letter and to arrange a meeting in Diagon Alley. His owl hooted at me until I found some parchment, scribbled a reply and passed it to her. What a bossy thing. I'll name her Penny.

Draco's silvery bird also carried a letter. Short and concise was the only way you could describe a letter consisting of merely a date, time and place. To my surprise, it was the same date I suggested to Eric. All I had to do was make sure to be there.

That's why I searched the apartment for every pound and penny there was, pooled my savings and begged mum for a kind donation, which she gave wilfully, and embarked on a shopping trip.

The first part of the mission was to find the Leaky Cauldron.

It took longer than expected, because I somehow ended up on the other side of the town, after being pushed into the wrong bus by a crowd of over eager, Chinese tourists.

Soon enough, I was let through the wall and onto Diagon Alley, where the Flynn family could be easily spotted. Mr. and Mrs. Flynn were discussing over what looked like the school booklist, the twins, Cassie and Rowan ran about in circles, seemingly impersonating bats and Eric paced nervously. The moment I was spotted, three short people ran up to give me a staggering group hug.

"Nina! Is that you? You look different. What took you so long?" chorused the siblings as I noticed their parents coming closer.

"I got a bit lost. London's a big place. "

We began strolling and window shopping, while making our way to Gringotts.

"Did you have seven books for Defence against the Dark Arts last year, or are they changing things?" asked Eric, as we passed Flourish and Blott's.

"They are asking much, each book is very expensive. I wonder how the poorer students will afford it." added Mrs. Flynn.

Now, the 'poorer students' was a category I belonged to, so I really hoped the school wouldn't go back on their word and continue to help me afford the schoolbooks. Thankfully, Millicent taught me a good repair charm and I hadn't grown, so I didn't need new robes. Neither would I need to buy any equipment I got last year, nor would I want another wand.

I was about to say something silly, just like I used to say all the time before this horrible summer, but a sharp pain in my throat stopped me. I felt myself drift from the Flynn family and quickly told them I had to do something, before they noticed something was amiss.

The dark place I found myself in was crowded with scary witches and dark wizards, almost all looking suspicious and creepy. Many of them shot me strange looks, either flashing wide, fake smiles or whispering more to their companions.

I did not expect to run into Draco and Mr. Malfoy there. They emerged from a corner, clearly arguing about something. They were talking much too fast and almost silently, I couldn't even catch a word. Not that I wanted to, being a bit busy trying to figure out how to get out of that frightening place.

"Nina?" Draco cut off the whisper to his father and slowed down.

"What might you be doing in Knockturn Alley, Miss Edwards?" Lucius Malfoy supplied me with a name. Now I had to explain what I was doing in an obviously suspicious place that it was.

"Ah, I was searching for some extra reading material," Draco smiled at me, then told me where the biggest bookshop in this Alley was located. "Do you come here often?"

"Not that much, but there's so many things here you'd never find anywhere else. "

The two had more business to take care of, so after agreeing on another meeting later, they left me.

My sense of orientation was rather specific. I either knew exactly where I was and could backtrack myself to any place, or I was so lost it'd take me hours to find myself again.

Breathing deeply, I forced my feet to move, squeezed by a witch that looked so much like the one from the Wizard of Oz, she even had a greenish face, and turned into the path Draco had come from.

Hagrid was there, pushing people out of his way. All the groups parted to let the man through. If he couldn't lead me out of Knockturn, I didn't know who could.

"Hagrid!" I shouted, half running to him. "Hagrid, wait!"

"Hullo there. Now what is it wit' yer today? It's dangerous 'ere."

I explained that I got a bit lost, but cut off when I saw who was standing behind the giant man.

Harry Potter. Awkward.

"It's very good I found yer, got a letter from school." He droned on, leading us to a bright and much safer Diagon Alley. As we stepped out, I noticed the Weasleys pacing about, together with Granger and what looked like her parents in the background.

Before long they noticed us and fussed around Potter, who failed at using Floo Powder and ended up in a different fireplace. Once they've all calmed down, I figured I should introduce myself.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. My name is Nina Edwards. It's a pleasure to meet you." they both smiled, but it was obvious I was never mentioned in that house.

"And you must be Mr. and Mrs. Granger, yes?"

"Hey Percy, Gred, Forge (they snickered at that), Ron" greetings with so many people were a pain.

"Gr-Hermione, hello. And who might you be?" The small Weasley girl looked at me with surprise and challenge. Her eyes flickered to Potter, before she introduced herself as Ginny. So little Ginny had a crush and thought I was competition. That could prove useful.

For the second time that day, I walked to Gringotts.

Hagrid pulled me aside, cutting off my conversation with the twins about the use of wands in beating, as I became well versed in all things Quidditch over the week I spent with Draco. I had to stop myself remembering what happened after that.

"Here's yer letter an' key. Yer got a new vault." Hogwarts would pay the money into the vault, so that they didn't have to waste staff to hand it over to me.

"Thank you," I said. "Are you coming with us?"

Hagrid didn't like speed or the tunnels, so he didn't want to ride the carts. Hearing him say how awful it was, I began to shake, dreading the ride.

After a goblin examined my key, we were led to the cart by another employee of the bank. Seeing as my vault was newly open and closest to the surface, we went there first.

I wasn't prepared for such a roller-coaster ride in a dark, narrow tunnel. When I was about to grab someone's hand, just to keep mine from shaking, we stopped.

My vault was so small, that even if someone tried to steal from it, they would be crushed to fit. The goblin himself wouldn't fit there either.

A small pile of coins that I grabbed and stashed away without counting was the only thing in the vault, which made me feel better about seeing the Weasley's vault, but annoyed at Potter's riches.

While I left to barter with a Foreign Exchange goblin, the others filed out of the bank and left me. Finally, Ginny's glare left my back.

Having made a detailed shopping list the night before, I didn't have to spend lots of time thinking whether I'd need something or not.  
Firstly, I visited the apothecary, spending a fortune on replenishing my stock of potion supplies. Then came the tedious work in buying parchment, ink and quills, but I managed to find some self-writing and handwriting improving quills that both my wrist and professors will be grateful for.

My favourite second hand bookstore unfortunately did not have a single Lockhart book, but I managed to find all third year books, some herbology help and a pocket-sized hex and jinx list with effects and anti-jinxes.  
I spotted the Weasley twins with Lee Jordan outside the pitiful wizarding joke shop, when making my way to the last shop, Flourish and Blott's.

It seemed like the whole wizarding world's population of witches decided to shop there at the exact same moment. Whether or not it was the caused by the signing of Gilderoy Lockhart's 'Magical Me' was to be determined.

Having to result to shoving with my elbows to get to the DADA books brought me more joy than it should have, especially when I heard a loud 'ouch!' that sounded just like Potter.

The moment I got into the long queue, the crowd started clapping and cheering. From what I could hear, the one creating this havoc mentioned 'Harry Potter', 'Witch Weekly' and 'Hogwarts'. Flashes of cameras probably blinded the front rows of witches.

As the crowd parted to let Potter, Granger and the Weasley family through, I saw them moving to the back of the shop probably to wait for Mrs. Weasley, who still stood by the author.

Before I realized a brawl had started, I paid for the books (they cost the whole school's allowance, they better be worth it).

Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley have been pushing each other. I made my way towards them, trying to stop them before any blows could be exchanged.

Suddenly, I felt someone crash into me. Thinking back, that must have been Lucius Malfoy.

Nevertheless, I was thrown back, crashing into a bookcase. It shook, dozens of books falling on my head and around my feet. The room swayed, while my head exploded with pain. I sank to the floor, sitting stunned and half-knocked-out, while the fight continued. At least I thought it continued, unable to see more than blurred shapes and colours. A pair of delicate, bony hands dug into my arms, picking me up. A bright spot. Like a fairy.

The air outside Flourish and Blott's was much fresher and colder. Breathing it in made my sight return gradually and the headache lessen.

Draco stood by me, holding my shopping with a trembling hand.

"What an embarrassment." he groaned.

"I'm so glad I don't take my family shopping." Not that I had much of a family, just a mother a very distant cousin I never met. We both giggled and fell into an easy silence.

"Oh, here's your books." I said, reaching into a vast bag to return the books.

"You keep them for longer. You'll be able to practice soon."

"Only if you teach me how to expand the inside of my bag. Just my books take up the whole thing and now all those DADA ones too."

As we stood by, the Flynn family came up.

"How did your shopping go?" I asked Eric, who was hugging a bright white kitten that slept in his arms.

"Great. Apart from the wand, that took ages."

"Yes, I remember spending hours there. I think the shop was on fire at least twice."

I walked them to the row of fireplaces that were used for travelling with Floo and watched as they disappeared in green flames.

For the last few days before I returned to Hogwarts, my mum and I spent lots of time dancing about and avoiding each other. She barely came home and when she did, I was either asleep or packing.

Whereas last year, I got away with using magic, I knew for sure that it would be foolish to try it now. Nothing would fit, with all the squeezing, pushing and planning, the trunk either didn't close or burst open before I could lock it.

Altair flew about the study, curiously watching my failures.

Even my nights were restless. Instead of dreaming about chocolate pudding and the toad choir, a strange creature kept appearing on King's Cross and there was an accident of a flying blue car. The Ford Anglia was wrecked by the most violent tree in Hogwarts -the Whoomping Willow.

Inside the car were two silly, silly boys:

"Ron! Harry!"

I was awake. Screaming names in the middle of the night. Something told me I wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

Letting go of the plush duck, I got up and switched on the light. My room was a mess after I gave up packing. All of the robes piled on a chair, books thrown together onto my schoolbag, potion supplies all over the floor. Tripping on the cauldron was not in the plans, making me fear waking mum up. Seeing as she was cranky when abruptly woken up by her daughter tripping over the stuff she swore was packed and ready, I packed faster than ever before.

In just a few hours I'll be on the Hogwarts Express, -I thought- surrounded by the Slytherin second years and Eric. I'll be comparing summer homework with Pansy and joining Blaise in riling up Draco. Gregory and Vincent will probably beg to copy the essays, while Tracey, Daphne and Millicent chat about some obscure magical artefact from the second or third century. Then Theodore would challenge us to a variety of games.

I missed them all so much.


	16. Chapter 16

With mother's insistence, we left for King's Cross station an hour earlier than we intended to, which ended up a mixed blessing. I had an hour less to make sure I wouldn't forget anything, but in the end we only arrived twenty minutes before eleven. The traffic jams in London were so bad, we'd have gotten there faster if we walked.

Mum only walked me to the entrance to platform 9 and 3/4, as her shift started forty minutes later, on the other side of town. After the last hug and wave good bye, I walked through to the other side.

Once more, I located an empty compartment inside the train and settled in. Slowly, the train filled with overeager students and the shrieking noises they made. As I looked through the window, I spotted Pansy and Tracey coming onto the platform and decided to go seek them out before they terrified some first years into giving up their compartment.

While Pansy and I had grown closer last year, Tracy still remained a bit of a mystery to me. Without a doubt, I knew her excellent jinxes would save me from a tight spot sometime, but that was what the housemates were for. Outside of Herbology, we barely spoke to each other. Davis has an aptitude for plants and so our Professor paired us up, either in hope I would pick some skills up or that she'll know how to deal with the aftermath of my work. It was thanks to Tracey and Neville's support that I improved at all over the year.

When I greeted them, I heard or maybe felt a movement in the air. The nightmares flashed before my eyes and I had to say something, do something.

After pointing the two to our compartment, I walked back into the muggle station. It seemed they were running late.

I hid my wand in the sleeve of my coat, ready for use any second the strange creature appeared.

Several flashes of bright red hair appeared with frightening speed. It was a wonder they stopped at all. And only a few minutes before eleven too.

"Nina? What are you doing here?" Asked Ron, once he got through the crowd that was his family.

"Getting to Hogwarts, maybe?" I answered, moving out of the way, as the twins ran at the barrier.

The boy grew red.

"Anyway, I'm just here to warn you. There is this creature that wants to stop you and..."

"The only one stopping us is you. Can you move?" Harry interrupted.

"Just don't do anything moronic, ok?" I gritted my teeth. If they didn't want my advice, no advice will be given, I thought. I crossed over to the other side before that demented house elf attacked me too.

The train was bound to leave in seconds, but before getting in with the Slytherins, I caught Molly Weasley.

"Excuse me. I think your son and his friend are stuck on the other side." I told her, then ran to the nearest entrance, just as the train started moving.

The train journey ended up almost just like I expected: we did the same things, but I didn't enjoy them. Sometime before the trolley came rolling about, I set off to find Eric. The boy was very well hidden, for a first year. No one could suspect he'd find himself between third and fourth year carts and with some other first years.

"Hello, Nina, meet everybody. Everyone, this is Nina." he stood up to announce it.

The compartment was extremely packed with people, whose names I couldn't care to remember. There was a Phillip, or maybe Henry and a couple other boys. The only one that stood out to me was a small, blonde girl, Luna Lovegood. Everything she said sounded dreamy and comforting, I couldn't ever imagine that beautiful voice turning harsh or violent.

"The Moon frogs are multiplying a lot this year," she began. "We need to send them back before there are too many."

"Really?" I asked, taking notice of the eye rolls and sniggers of the boys. "So what do these Moon Frogs look like?"

"They're only visible at night-time. Daddy told me about a man, who gave him a couple."

"Wow, are they of any use or pets?"

We continued, with a small input from Eric, until we neared the station. I never knew there were so many creatures unknown by the muggles.

Upon returning to the Slytherin second year compartment, I found out that even the usually aloof and uncaring housemates would try their hardest to lift up my spirits. It seemed that Pansy and Draco wasted no time telling others about my summer, if the remorse-filled looks indicated anything.

Greg and Vincent grew silent, then started an awkward chat about dragons. Blaise, Theo and most of the girls welcomed me and continued trading chocolate frog cards. I thanked whatever Deities above, when the Hogwarts Express reached the station mere seconds after I changed.

Through the crowd we pushed, until Hagrid's boom of "Firs' Years!" was almost gone and we found ourselves in a constant stream of higher classmates.

There were large, spherical carriages, pulled by what looked like black skeletons of horses, only even scarier. Being the only one to look shaken about the ride, I felt more of a coward than usual.

"Nina, come on! You don't want to miss the sorting. " Theodore shouted, reaching to close the carriage door.

Soon enough, Hogwarts Gates appeared and we found our way to the Slytherin table, now sitting closer to the centre to make room for any first years. As I looked to the Gryffindor table, Hermione Granger's worried eyes met mine. Ron and Harry weren't with her. Actually, they were nowhere to be found.

Professor McGonagall led the First years in. It was unbelievable that I was in their place just a year ago. I wondered, if I looked just as scared and lost as some. The descendants of magical families were the only ones who knew anything about the school.

The list was read and people joined the houses, one by one. Slytherin grew with Rachel and Peter, whom I met on the train that morning. Many more found themselves in Gryffindor.

Finally "Flynn, Eric" was called to be sorted. He walked confidently to the stool and shared a mixed glance with me, before his head disappeared under the worn hat.

The hat seemed to take ages to consider his placement, that could have been a good or a bad sign and I grew worried for him.

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the blasted old thing, before Eric yanked it off and wobbled to his new House, as white as the pearly ghosts flying through walls.

I felt really bad for him. Being in a pure wizard family, descended from Ravenclaw, with all of his relatives in a different house must feel terrible. He would imagine being a disappointment to his family.

I wanted to go to him immediately, but Daphne stopped me.

"You'll make his house hate him more. Not only is he a black sheep, but also friends with Slytherins?" She mocked with a superior glint in her eye. After a whole year with the manipulative, sly majority of Slytherins, I wasn't fazed by an unspoken (and, most probably, unpremeditated) threat. The rest of students were sorted and food grew out of the long tables.

Unable to do more than constantly send worried glances to the Hullepuff table, I waited for the feast to end.


	17. Chapter 17

For a castle as vast as Hogwarts, with only a few hundred inhabitants, news spread incredibly fast. If they concerned a person of interest, say The-Boy-Who-Lived, they travelled faster than lightning. Even the least liked house was filled with gossip before the students were ready to sleep.

While Pansy and Millicent giggled at the thought of a car's encounter with the Whoomping Willow, I fumed. Not only at the stupid Gryffindors, who hadn't thought ahead, but also at my own feelings of guilt for not stopping them when I still could. Why do I feel bad? They refused to listen - I reasoned with myself.

I found comfort and enough peace to fall into an uneasy sleep with my plush duck and the feeling of Grandma's necklace around my neck.

In the morning, I woke up before the others. After getting ready, I indulged my inner evil and set off a loud noise, then watched my friends scramble in surprise. They let me get away with it after chasing me out of the dormitory.

The Slytherin Common Room was a strange place, especially in the morning. After the House-Elves cleaned all the scrunched up or partly burnt parchment, blotches of ink and all the other mess, it looked eerie. Through the small, ancient windows, made impermeable and strong by magic, greenish light poked its way. Various algae floated about, blocking the colourful fish and creatures from our view. A couple of older students sat by the newly lit fireplace, probably finishing off summer work.

"Good morning, Nina" Blaise's voice sounded warm and sleepy, just like Blaise himself. He smiled, sat down on a green sofa, leaving room for me, and took out a book I got him for his birthday.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"I do. You knew I was looking for it for ages before you got it for me, didn't you?" I shook my head.

"I'm glad I found it then. I think I saw it in Draco's library though. Next time just ask him. "

"We're not very close, Nina. You and Theo are the only ones close to everyone. I barely talk to Pansy and her little group."

"You could make the effort, Blaise. You're more sociable than me."

That ended the topic and we strayed into much more pleasant talking of food, ducks and new insults for Gryffindors. I joined in much more eagerly than before.

Soon, we went back to our dorms to get everyone to breakfast before Professor Snape gave out our timetables. Once you missed it, he would burn them, as the older students warned us.

The Great Hall slowly filled with sleepy students, only aware enough to stumble to their place and sit. I saw McGonagall scolding a first year for dropping their time table into pumpkin juice. She looked ready to stab him with her pointed wand. While I considered transfiguring a duck to float on the vase of milk and cereal, the kid had a replacement parchment, the Hall filled and the post arrived.  
The loud noise seconds later made me fall off the seat, pulling a surprised Millicent down with me.

"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE —" Mrs. Weasley's voice was twisted with anger, but still sounded so much like the woman I met just this summer. Ron disappeared under the table.  
"— LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED —" I couldn't stop my smirk in time, soon noticing the others' sniggers, as they finally realised who got a Howler.  
"— ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED — YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME." A ringing silence fell. The red envelope burst into flames and curled into ashes. Harry and Ron sat stunned, silly looks on their faces. A few people laughed, mostly Slytherins, but the Ravenclaws weren't far behind. Slowly, the sound died down to the usual mumbles and grunts between swallowing mouthfuls of food.

My first lesson was transfiguration, followed by History of magic. Not the best subjects to have before waking your brain, but the short stay at Draco's house gave me some confidence.

As we hurried back down to our dorms to collect our books, I took a small tumble down a hidden staircase I probably should have remembered from previous accidents. My trunk was already in quite a mess from previous rummaging, so finding the correct two tomes was hard, especially because of the number of Lockhart's books.

By the time we ran back up to the Transfiguration classroom, Professor McGonagall was already there, holding a jar of beetles. As a revision exercise we had to turn them into buttons, the fancier it turned out, the more genuine her smile got, as she passed us.

Continuing the good arrangements we worked out last year, Draco and I sat together, both smug as we already brushed up on our old spells. Soon enough bugs were crawling around and spells were being fired at them. Draco made a handful of identical silver buttons, all with a swirl pattern that would match our winter coats. The other girls all managed pretty well, but took a good half of the lesson chasing the escaping beetles. Even Greg and Vince had a couple of deformed rainbow buttons. Professor McGonagall's eyes shone with secret pride as she scowled at a brown button with a cartoon beetle decoration that Tracy hadn't hidden in time.

We moved slowly between the classrooms, dreading the boring lecture our Professor would have, no doubt, prepared on Goblin Rebellions and anything he forgot to teach us last year.

It was the time to try out the self-writing quill, I decided. As the ghost droned on, my green feather flew around the parchment, noting every word, while I rested my head and slowly drifted to sleep.

The air was dry and heavy with fear. From around me came whirring and whizzing of computers and machines, a steady heart beat loud in my ears.

Slowly details floated into space, filling the white nothing with images. The heart flat lined suddenly and I realised it was a dream, a memory of Grandma.

I woke suddenly, knocking the stack of organised notes onto the classroom floor. Pansy waved her wand and they floated back onto my desk.

"I'm ordering one of those quills tonight. Where did you buy it?"

"Thanks, some stall in Diagon Alley I think."

"And I'm copying all the notes you make before I get it." She smiled, putting her quill down and sitting back in her chair.

"Be quiet! I can't hear what date he said." Daphne interrupted us, looking up from her furious filling of facts on a timeline of sorts.

When the lesson finally ended, I rushed out to find Eric. He was nowhere to be found around the Hufflepuff common room, nor the Great Hall or charms he had last.

I had to give up my search and get  
organised for afternoon lessons, so halfway through lunch I joined Pansy and Tracey in our dorm and through the afternoon.

The trouble with a boarding school was that no matter how you tried, work followed you outside of lessons. From the very first day workload seemed to double the moment I walked out of a classroom and thought through it. It was no surprise that the days seemed to pass before they really started.

One afternoon Draco split from his closest friends, Gregory and Vincent, led me to an empty classroom and started to pace around it.

"What is it? If you want to sneak about at least tell me what it's for." I said.

"The Quidditch team tryouts are tomorrow."

Needless to say I was excited.

"That's great, Draco. Why are you scared? And why tell me now?"

"I'm not scared." he snarled, his worried face turning into an angry scowl, not unlike the one our potions professor was so fond of. "You did say you'd practice with me."

I tried very hard to stop a smile.  
"Well, if you insist I help..." I answered with a smirk instead. "Where's my broom?"

We walked far out to the edge of the forbidden forest to stay out of sight. Draco's position on the team was to be a secret, at least until he actually got it. All of the Slytherin second years knew he would spread the rumours himself the moment it happened.

The next day everyone, who was anyone at Hogwarts (namely myself and a few of Draco's other friends), made their way to the quidditch pitch. Daphne and Pansy giggled about something, completely ignoring the cold gusts of wind that made it impossible to face the team for longer than a minute.

As Draco was only one of the two Seeker candidates, it was decided by a match. He and a third year would both choose players to make two mini teams and the winner would get the place. It was pretty simple, but needed strategic thinking.

The third year chose a beater first. Draco chose the keeper. He ended up with a mixed team and the third year had two chasers.

They started off pretty even, with no goals and no snitch to be seen. The new nimbus 2001 was much faster than the other brooms and Draco kept moving around, both escaping the beater's range and making the other seeker think he saw something.

In the end it was obvious he'd win. Even with two chasers, the third year only managed to score a measly 20 points. The team was really impressed and cheers filled the air when Mr. Malfoy's promise was revealed.

"You could have told us before the tryout. Instant place." joked Flint. Pansy ran up to hug the displeased Draco.

It was a Friday morning and we had our first lesson with the overly successful DADA professor to prepare for. From everything the others told me and what I made of the teachers' moods after talking to him, he was unbearably stuck up and narcissistic. Neville went into gory detail on the 'short' quiz and Eric, once I finally cornered him in the library, passed on a few snarky remarks the first years made.

It wasn't only the first and second years, who seemed unhappy about his teaching. I ran into Fred and George, who were trying to bribe Peeves into setting his portraits on fire. Apparently third years also weren't impressed.

All things considered, I wasn't very disappointed, when the long parchment was thrown on my desk, filled with lines and lines of Professor Lockhart's personal trivia questions that had absolutely nothing to do with defence against the dark arts. At least they were written beautifully with joined, looped handwriting. I had to figure out how to make copies too.

The look on his face as he skimmed through my answers, all mentioning ducks, was worth the ink splatter on my shirt minutes later, when Lockhart let out the Cornish Pixies.

I was glad the weekend had come, even considering the pile of homework I still had to finish. Thoroughly exhausted by the ups and downs of the day, I fell asleep before the sun fully set.

Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I was so busy at school and stressed you wouldn't believe.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll stay tuned for the next part of Nina's story.

(I really would love to hear what you think about everything, because it's hard to make the story better without knowing what people liked or disliked. I really want to give you the best I can, but it's impossible without YOUR input. )

Love,

Eddie


End file.
